Ese Amor
by Zazu Torque
Summary: Hikaru éstá sola.. Latens ha resultado ser un simple traidor y le romió el corazón... Pero acaba de conocer a alguien que le agrada....


.::Con cariño para los fanáticos de CLAMP::. 

Nota: En el siguiente fanfic decidí utilizar los nombres originales de los personajes para no prestarnos a confusiones fronterizas (que si en México se llama Lucy pero en Italia se llama Fulana), sin embargo hay muchos de los cuales todavía no estoy muy segura su ortografía así que pido una disculpa por adelantado... El apellido de Zaz es Torque, originalmente su nombre correcto es Zazu Toruku, pero como me agrada más Torque y era más sencillo reconocerlo, pues ya saben ^^u Espero les agrade; es uno de los pocos fanfictions cortos y no referentes a Digimon o Pokémon que he escrito y... También viene siendo mi regreso al sitio luego de mi ausencia literaria (nada de fanfics) Gracias por su tiempo.. 

>0>0> **_Maho Kishi Reiaasu_** >0>0> 

5: 17 am. 

Hikaru corría con desesperación por las calles de Tokio; era temprano todavía, así que nadie transitaba aún, con excepción de algunos cuantos borrachos que pasaran la noche durmiendo a la intemperie u otros chicos que iban al colegio.. Ella tenía ya 19 años y nada de eso le importaba.. Ella simplemente rogaba al cielo encontrarlo todavía en el aeropuerto.. O nunca volvería a verlo en toda su vida... Abordó un taxi y cuando finalmente llegó olvidó pagar, corrió hasta la ventana y vio partir al vuelo 367 en aquella mañana de invierno, llevándose con él todas sus ilusiones hacia un lugar al que ella jamás podría ir... Enjugó una lágrima y se agolpó contra el cristal, luego caminó a casa, estrechando entre los dedos de sus manos una carta y un par de googles... Zazu se había ido... Para siempre... 

[ A n o A i W o . . . ] 

_::Cómo olvidar a un amor..?::_

3 años atrás; sus hermanos la veían deprimida, pero no decían nada.. Ellos siempre habían sido demasiado sobre protectores con la chica, sin embargo Satoru les pidió que en esta ocasión la dejasen arreglar las cosas por si misma.. Después de todo, "La pequeña Hikaru ya no era tan pequeña". Se levantó una mañana de septiembre y se metió a la ducha; luego de estar por una hora en el agua caliente salió, se colocó su uniforme rojo, su mochila negra y tras arreglarse el cabello en una trenza como solía hacer siempre, salió de su habitación. Saludó a los tres chicos sin la alegría que la caracterizaba y tomó una taza de té verde como desayuno; se puso de pie y tras despedirse de cada uno de ellos salió a la calle.. Sus dos amigas de siempre la esperaban ya a la puerta de su casa; la abrazaron de forma melancólica y cada quien tomó rumbos distintos... Shidô no podía concentrarse en la clase.. No podía concentrarse en su descanso ni en su sueño... Siempre lo tenía a él en la cabeza.. Él.... Un joven alto, instructor en una academia de esgrima donde se reconocía por ser el mejor y más destacado de todos... Un día durante la primavera visitó la secundaria de Hikaru para animar a los chicos a inscribirse en su institución como actividad alternativa y fue entonces de su primer encuentro... Estaba la joven practicando kendo en el dojo de la escuela cuando él la descubrió... Era buena en el manejo de la espada y tenía una complexión física y reflejos excelentes... Sería una adquisición muy valiosa para su escuela, y muy particularmente para su clase... Aunque muy en el fondo, le atraía, deseaba conocerla.. Luego de clases la acompañó a casa y conversaron acerca de artes marciales; si bien el sujeto no era muy dado a las pláticas con nadie, esa chica era alguien diferente... Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos a partir de aquel momento; ella daba el toque de alegría e inocencia a la relación y él el de madurez y responsabilidad... Entonces decidieron estar juntos, siendo mucho más que amigos... Su nombre era Latens; tenía muchos años más que ella y era hermano menor de un hombre llamado Zagato cuya muerte había sido adjudicada a cierto alumno del Dojo Shidô; sus hermanos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con aquel noviazgo, pero prefirieron dejar las cosas por la paz... Podría ser un buen muchacho y tener intenciones serias respecto a la jovencita.. Además de que ella se notaba muy ilusionada con aquello... En fin... Hasta que llegó el día... El momento.. La hora... Hikaru entró corriendo a ver a su adorado Latens esperando darle una sorpresa para invitarlo a alguna parte aquella tarde cuando las clases en la academia terminasen... La sorpresa fue para ella cuando lo encontró besando a una de sus alumnas más bonitas y destacadas, una tal Primera; la pequeña Hikaru sintió su corazón hacerse trizas y se escapó de aquel lugar sin enfrentarlo.. Cobarde... Se encerró en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo e ignoró a las llamadas telefónicas y mensajes que le enviase su novio; simplemente no quiso saber nunca más de él y así se lo hizo saber a sus hermanos... Latens jamás volvió a poner un pie dentro del Dojo y se alejó de la chica, a sabiendas de que ella era conocedora de su relación con Primera... Ahora solamente era cuestión de que ella se olvidase del sujeto... Cosa fácil... 

Se sentó en un columpio en el parque esperando por nada hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado... Era un jovencito un poco menor que ella, tal vez un año o menos.. Usaba una curiosa gorra de aviador del color del bosque sobre sus cabellos oscuros con gafas también de aviador alrededor de ella... No había volteado a verla todavía pero la atención de la chica había sido completamente consumida por él... Cuando se percató le dirigió una mirada con aquellos ojos color avellana agregando una sonrisa... -Hola... -se sacudió sobre el juego y levantó vuelo.. Sin lugar a dudas él era todavía un niño... Pero Hikaru también lo era... Ella le imitó y al poco rato se encontraron a si mismos compitiendo por saber quien era merecedor al título de El Mejor Sobre Un Columpio; el chico ganó con creces y ella finalmente soltó una risita. 

-Mi nombre es Zazu... Torque! Y el tuyo?   
-..Hikaru..   
Zazu sonrió una vez más. -Me gusta tu nombre.. ^^   
-Y a mi me gusta tu apellido...   
-Pero me gusta más como suena Hikaru Torque... Y a ti?   
La chica rió más animadamente esta vez.   
-A mi también n_n 

El día se convirtió en la noche sin que ninguno lo notase, entre risas y juegos... Habían pasado toda la tarde en el parque cercano a la escuela y finalmente Torque pidió por "El honor de acompañar a tan bella doncella hasta las puertas de su castillo". Kakeru apareció por el umbral de la entrada, iluminando toscamente el rostro del chico con una linterna de color negro; bajó de un salto de aquel lugar e inspeccionó cuidadosamente al niño. 

-Identifícate!   
-Eh...?   
-Hermano Kakeru!!- Hikaru dio un paso al frente y obligó al muchacho a entrar a la casa. Zazu se les quedó viendo de forma graciosa. -No seas así!! Asustas a mi amigo!!   
-Amigo?!! Estás segura de que es simplemente tu amigo?! No me mientes??!!   
-Claro que no!! -el rostro de la joven se sonrojó escandalosamente hasta que logró cerrar la puerta sobre la nariz del sujeto. -Per.. perdónalo Zazu n_ñU Mi hermano es muy...   
Él se limitó a sonreír y asentir. -Es bueno saber que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti en éste mundo.. No piensas lo mismo, Hikaru?   
-...Si.. tienes mucha razón...   
Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que el chico pudo sonrojarse.. -Espero volver a verte otro día...   
-Yo también lo espero...   
-Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, pareces ser alguien muy agradable ^^   
La chica se ruborizó. -Gracias... tú también eres muy simpático... Igual espero seguirte tratando :3   
Después se dieron la mano y ella pudo sentir la piel áspera de los guantes blancos del jovencito; finalmente le hizo una reverencia y partió a correr por la calle hasta que se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche... Acababan de hacerse amigos... Ojalá lo fuesen para siempre. Cuando ella entró a la casa su par de hermanos celosos la interrogaron. Satoru simplemente negó con la cabeza... 

-Hikaru se encuentra muy mal, ¿No lo crees Umi?   
-Lo se... Pero no podemos hacer nada por ella... Hace un mes y medio que terminó con Latens y todavía no parece haberlo olvidado...- la chica de cabellera larga y lacia suspiró; estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de los Jôyi tomando té; Fuu había comprado de esos pastelillos que le gustaban mucho a su hermana Ku y apenas hacía 10 minutos que se la había podido quitar de encima; toda la tarde había estado lloviendo y dudaban que Hikaru llegase a su reunión semanal así que ya no la esperaban.. De pronto sonó el timbre y una de las empleadas bajó a abrir; la jovencita Shidô entró a la casa librándose de su impermeable y su paraguas, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios; la chica de lentes pudo verla desde la planta alta y se puso de pie. -Hikaru!! Pensamos que ya no ibas a venir!   
-Pues en qué mundo viven? Nunca me perdería una de nuestras sesiones! ^^   
Las dos amigas cruzaron miradas y luego la vieron a ella... Por primera vez, luego de un mes o más, la pequeña Hikaru (como solían llamarle) había sonreído de forma convincente... Subió las escaleras y se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón de piel y suspiró... Sus amigas ya no podían más; tenían la pregunta en la lengua... El rayo se sonrió y les dedicó una sonrisa..-Conocí a alguien... 

-Buenas tardes!-una voz conocida en la puerta de enfrente del dojo; Kakeru fue el encargado de atender y trató de sonreír... Después de todo él siempre había sido un hermano celoso y el pequeño Zazu no caía en toda su gracia.. Sin embargo se veía mucho más sincero que Latiz y no parecía ni siquiera tener intenciones de relacionarse más seriamente con Hikaru que una simple amistad.. Podría atreverse a decir que la mejor que tenían los dos, pero solo eso; Amigos.   
-Buenas tardes... Deseas ver a Hikaru?   
Torque asintió con una sonrisa. -Como salí temprano de clases quise pasar a verla antes de ir a casa. Me parece que ella termina dos horas antes que yo   
-Si, eso creo.. Pasa, en seguida la llamo -el muchacho le permitió entrar y lo invitó a tomar asiento, pero el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza y prefirió esperar de pie. Nunca le había gustado mucho sentarse en las salas japonesas. Bien es que el hermano mayor de la jovencita no tuvo que insistirle mucho; apenas llamó a la puerta y mencionó "Zazu", Hikaru saltó de su cama y se apresuró a salir, dejando embarrado a Kakeru detrás de la puerta de su habitación. A ella siempre le emocionaba mucho el poder pasar un ratito agradable en compañía de su amigo ya que tenían mucho en común; apareció por el marco del pasillo hacia los cuartos y le dedicó una sonrisa. -Hola Zaz!!   
-Hikaru!   
-Qué onda? No deberías estar en la escuela?   
-Si, pero como había prácticas de fútbol me vine antes...   
-O sea... te escapaste.. ¬_¬   
-Podría decirse ^^u   
-Me da mucho gusto! (No el que te hayas escapado u_ú) Sino que me vinieras a visitar n_n   
-A mi también..   
Se quedaron un par de segundos sin decir nada, solamente viendo los ojos del otro hasta que el par de hermanos sobre protectores interrumpieron con un poco discreto "Ejem!"   
-Y bien..? Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?! Podemos quedarnos aquí y hacer algo todos juntos!! ^_^#   
Hikaru y Zazu cruzaron miradas... Definitivamente no era en lo que estaban pensando.. Se cruzaron de brazos de forma graciosa y una gota de sudor surcó las nucas de Kakeru y Masaru.   
-Bieen... Nos vamos pequeña Hikaru.... Pero no olvides que te queremos mucho y siempre vamos a estarte apoyando en todo lo que hagas y desees hacer i_i   
-Yaaa!! No me apenen y váyanse de aquí!! >///   
-Pero...   
-FUERA!!   
Torque se sonrió un poco. -Tus hermanos te quieren mucho...-argumentó, cerca de 20 minutos después de caminar en silencio por las calles de la ciudad.   
-Eh..? Si... Así es. Ellos dos siempre han sido muy celosos de todos mis amigos... Con excepción de Satoru (el mayor de los 3) piensan que todos los chicos que se me acercan tratan de hacerme daño o de arrebatarme de su lado- se sonríe.-Creen que todo mundo tiene intereses románticos para mi..   
El chico que caminaba a su lado le dirigió una mirada y se sonrojó un poco. -Y es que no es verdad?   
-No es verdad qué?- el rayo lo miró de forma inocente.   
-No.. Nada. -levantó los ojos hasta alcanzar a notar las nubes oscuras del cielo con un poco de melancolía y suspiró.- Eres muy afortunada por tener una familia así...   
Hikaru se encogió de hombros y pensó su respuesta por un par de minutos. -Tienes razón... 

Umi terminó de atarse las cintas de los patines y se introdujo en la pista de hielo en compañía de su amiga Fuu. Normalmente las actividades recreativas las realizaban las tres juntas, pero últimamente solamente habían sido ellas dos. Se detuvieron junto a la valla de contención y la joven de anteojos se acomodó la bufanda. -Hoy se cumplen dos meses y medio desde que Hikaru y ese tal Zazu salen juntos... No?   
-Cierto.   
-Y no logro entender como es que aún no lo conocemos..   
-Yo tampoco.   
-Es que si el niño sale con nuestra mejor amiga, al menos era hora de que ya lo conociéramos de pies a cabeza! Donde vive, como se viste, a que escuela va y todo eso   
-Lógico.   
-No crees que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, Umi? Por qué se esconden de nosotras?? Acaso hay algo malo con ellos dos?? Ni siquiera sabemos cuantos años tiene!!   
La chica del mar se sonrió con apacibilidad y le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en los hombros.   
-Fuu.... No crees que comienzas a comportarte como sus hermanos?   
-Tú crees...?   
-Hikaru no ha mencionado nada acerca de relación seria con él.. Solamente son amigos, congenian y les gusta hacer cosas juntos! Tal y como le gustaba hacer con nosotras.   
-...pero no es realmente lo mismo... Él es un chico! Y está acercándose mucho a ella... Lucy ya ni ha venido con nosotras para realizar nuestras tareas...   
-Lo se... Pero sabes qué más?   
-Qué más?   
-Tampoco ha vuelto a llorar...   
Fuu aguantó la respiración. Era cierto... Hacían ya dos largos meses que la chica no mencionaba ese nombre tan detestado.. No había vuelto a reprochar e incluso su vitalidad había regresado... Se sonrió un poco y asintió.-Eso es cierto...   
-Creo que Zazu es una gran medicina para nuestra amiga; ¿No piensas lo mismo?   
-....ciertamente..... Creo que... la verdad estoy algo... celosa...   
-Celosa tú?- el rostro de Umi dibujó una sonrisa burlona.   
-Bueno... Es que antes solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas... Entonces llegó Latiz y la alejó de nosotras... Después cuando sentí que comenzábamos a recuperarla y que tal vez todo volvería a ser igual que antes, aparece ese Zazu.... Y....   
-Fuu!!! Me tienes a mi!! Qué no cuento??   
-No!!! Digo, si!! Digo!!-niega.-Quiero decir... Ella y tú son mis mejores amigas... Sé que siempre te tendré ahí para apoyarme tanto como a Hika-chan, pero... Tú sabes.... Tengo miedo de quedarme sola... Porque no tardará mucho en acercarse a ti un chico apuesto y alejarte también de mi...   
Ryuuzaki se sonrió de nueva cuenta, esta vez más ampliamente y jaló a su amiga de un brazo.   
-No te preocupes por eso... Siempre seremos las mejores amigas.... Y además...   
-Si?   
-Te tengo una sorpresa...   
-Qué? -Jôyi quiso volver la mirada hacia donde su compañera y se topó con la agradable presencia de la susodicha, intentando colocarse los patines para hielo sin caer al suelo.-Hikaru!- pero antes de tratar de acercarse a ella es detenida inesperadamente por Umi.-Ahora qué sucede?? Vamos antes de que..!   
-Espera... Recuerdas lo que dijo que haría hoy?   
-Mmmm.... Dijo que saldría con....-abre los ojos.-...Zazu... Él tiene que estar aquí! -entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y esperó... Al parecer la niña todavía no se percataba de la presencia de sus amigas y actuaba con la misma naturalidad de todos los días; de pronto dio un paso en falso y se fue al suelo de golpe.. Cataratas de lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y Fuu estuvo a punto de ir con ella cuando un jovencito un poco más alto que la pelirroja se acercó hasta ella y la consoló de forma dulce... Todo había cambiado en la mirada de Shidô al primer roce de los dedos del chico sobre su pelo... Incluso podría haber jurado el ver rubor en sus mejillas... Pero no! Era muy pronto.. Umi patinó con dirección a la singular pareja tomando a la otra chica desprevenida y levantó un brazo. -Hola!!   
La pequeña artemarcialista levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. -Umi!! Fuu!!! 

Cuando Presea logró desactivar todas las bocinas de la discoteca cercana a la casa de Fuu y después le dirigió una mirada. -Sabes cuál es tu problema?   
-Si...-asiente.-Estoy celosa!! No quiero que nadie me arrebate a mis amigas!   
-Así es, y te entiendo..-la joven DJ le sonrió.-Hikaru antes solía pasar mucho tiempo aquí ayudándome a mezclar los cd's, pero desde hace casi 3 meses no la veo.   
-...yo sé que no debería ser así; después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga y lo que le haga feliz igual debería hacerme feliz a mi... pero...   
La muchacha se acercó hasta Fuu y la cubrió entre sus brazos de forma cariñosa.-No te tortures; Hikaru es como tu hermana... Se conocen desde siempre e igual siempre es doloroso saber que alguien va a llevársela algún día; pero tienes que pensar que eso es muy natural y también va a pasar contigo.. Así que cálmate, ve y dile lo que sientes y tal vez ella pase un poco más de tiempo con ustedes de nueva cuenta ^^ Sólo una cosa! No le pidas que se aleje de él, porque si ella lo quiere.. tú no podrás hacer nada excepto perder una buena amistad por tonterías.   
La jovencita de verde asintió dócilmente y después de darle las gracias a su amiga salió corriendo de la discoteca; su falda se atoró entre la puerta automática cuando trató de salir y al no haberse dado cuenta de su condición continuó caminando.. RIP!! El extraño sonido surcó su espalda y por inercia se llevó las manos hasta su trasero para darse cuenta de que había dejado toda la tela atorada en la puerta... Su rostro se pintó de tonos carmines hasta que una risa burlona la sacó de sus pensamientos; un chico no mucho mayor que ella, de pelo verde, una argolla en cada una de sus orejas y una cicatriz en forma de cruz atravesando su mejilla izquierda se carcajeaba de buena gana ante el incidente de la rubia de anteojos quien no soportó tal ofensa y cubriéndose con la mochila fue y le dio un golpe con tremendo mazo al espectador.-Ouch!! Oyee!!-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir él en su defensa antes de que Fuu comenzara a golpearlo repetidas veces.   
-De qué te estás riendo, grandísimo idiota?!   
El dolor que le ocasionaban los golpes no fueron suficientes como para hacerlo parar de reírse...-De ti!   
-...Aish!! Pero si eres un cínico!! -le propinó un último golpe y después como pudo levantó el rostro de forma graciosa y se dio la media vuelta olvidando por completo la situación de su falda. La risa conocida volvió a llenarle los oídos y se dio la media vuelta.-Yaaa!! Déjame en paz!!! -se giró dignamente y siguió caminando a pasos pesados; el joven se sonrió un poco y después salió corriendo detrás de ella hasta que la alcanzó.   
-Oye...   
-....   
-Oye! No te enojes!   
-Qué es lo que quieres ahora???!!   
-No, solamente pedirte una disculpa... Es solo que me pareció muy gracioso tu accidente... Y.. bueno..-aquí trató de disimular la risa que se escapó de entre su garganta pero que fue cortada inmediatamente por una mirada fulminante de la chica.-..esteee... No seas tan corajuda... te saldrán arrugas ^_^U Y no queremos que esa linda carita se ponga fea, verdad?   
- ¬¬ Bla bla bla... Acepto tu disculpa y ahora por favor..!- no pudo alcanzar a terminar su frase porque el muchacho tomó su mano entre los dedos de la suya y le dio un beso en ella que la hizo sonrojarse toda.. Se le quedó viendo un par de segundos.   
-Mi nombre es Ferio y siento mucho haberme reído de ti...   
-........Y eso..? Nunca pensé que un cínico como tú pudiese ser tan cortés!   
-Hey! Pues tú tuviste la culpa! No esperaba encontrarme con una chica rompiendo su falda con la puerta de la discoteca!   
-...-se sonríe.- Creo que me vi muy tonta.. No..?   
-Así es... Lamento no haberme podido aguantar la risa..   
-No, está bien... Lo más seguro es que en tu caso hubiese hecho lo mismo..   
Ferio se le quedó viendo y dibujó una sonrisa más tímida en sus labios.-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa...   
-Eh..?   
-No... nada... Veo que vas al norte.. Caminamos juntos?   
-Y qué otra cosa estamos haciendo??   
-Eeeeh.... Bueno! Seguimos caminando juntos?   
-Como sea... Será agradable tener compañía un rato para variar. 

Umi también estaba un poco extraña; a ella le agradaba el hecho de que Hikaru tuviese novio pero no estaba muy convencida con el pequeño Zazu.. Se había dado a si misma la tarea de seguirlo cuando menos un día y enterarse de algunas cosas acerca de él además del "Él es Zazu Torque" que había dicho su amiga el día en que lo conocieron, antes de que ambos salieran corriendo entre la gente que se encontraba en la pista de patinaje aquella ocasión. La chica de la trenza todavía estaba en clases y ella había tenido día libre debido a reunión escolar en su instituto así que aprovechó la indiscreción que cierta vez Shidô, debido a su emoción, había cometido. Escuela Secundaria Número 728 o como era su nombre correcto, Instituto Privado Para Jóvenes Dotados NSX en el distrito de Ikebukuro.. Llamó un taxi y con una gabardina oscura sobre su uniforme partió en busca de "información valiosa". Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino pagó y se dirigió a pasos cortos hasta aquel lugar. Era una institución común y corriente; sólo que su única particularidad era que recibía únicamente a chicos bien estudiados durante los niveles anteriores a ese y a los cuales les había sido detectado algún tipo de "don" diferente a las de los demás... El lugar tenía dos planas y era bastante extensa; preguntó por la persona a la que buscaba al primer humano que vio y la enviaron al edificio detrás de la escuela; era hora de actividades en los clubes así que lo más probable era que estuviese ahí; un muchacho bastante más alto que ella apareció, dijo llamarse Geo Metro y ser maestro de deportes; luego lanzó un grito a forma de llamado para el chico.- Zazuu!! Te buscan!!- y saludando a Umi, se fue.   
-Ya voy!!- el jovencito salió del lugar con una llave de tuercas entre las manos a la que limpiaba con un pañuelo.. Abrió los ojos al notar que se trataba de una de las amigas de Hikaru y tragó saliva...-Si..?   
-Eres Zazu... Si mal no recuerdo..-murmuró la joven.   
-Si, así es. En qué puedo servirte?   
-Nos conocimos hace dos semanas en la pista de hielo del centro, ¿no lo recuerdas?   
-Eeeh.. Si, eres amiga de Hikaru..   
-Así que estudias aquí...-observando el lugar.-Esta escuela es muy bonita...-las fronteras del terreno escolar se dividía con árboles Sakura que en aquel momento estaban secos; tenía un par de canchas amplias para los deportes y había muchos salones.-Seguramente en primavera el espectáculo es lindo..   
-Qué es lo que deseas?-interrumpió Torque.   
-Eh?   
-Por qué viniste? Qué era lo que deseabas saber?   
-..Solamente tenía curiosidad por conocerte... No se porque lo hacen ni creo poder entenderlo.   
-Hacer qué?   
-No quieren que nosotras intervengamos en su relación...   
-Relación? Es que Hikaru..   
-Mira, no pienso involucrarme en asuntos que no sean de mi incumbencia pero... Hikaru es mi mejor amiga, y tú pareces un buen chico... Aunque todavía no me has dicho tu edad..   
-...15..   
-15?!! Vaya... Pero si pareces de 12!!! O_o En ese caso creo que no hay ni un sólo problema para que sean novios!! ^^ Ahora será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que te enojes conmigo. Adiós y mucho gusto! -se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo hasta doblar en la esquina del salón de artes. Un muchacho de pelo del color de las castañas apareció detrás de Zazu y se le quedó mirando.   
-Qué pasó Zaz?   
-..nada.... Una de las amigas de mi... novia...-se sonroja. Esa palabra le gustaba mucho, a pesar de que ellos dos solamente eran amigos, todos en el instituto reconocían a Hikaru como "La Novia de Torque". Suspiró y apretó los puños... Quizás debía hacer algo al respecto.-Eagle...   
-Dime   
-Puedes dejarme ir? Necesito hacer algo..   
-Por supuesto, nada más lávate las manos ^^   
-Gracias Jefa! 

Se metió al edificio y dejó la llave sobre una mesa; se sacó la gorra de la cabeza y después de entrar al baño y lavarse la cara y las manos salió corriendo del taller de Mecánica de su escuela; iría a pie hasta la estación subterránea del metro y después hasta la escuela de Hikaru. Tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos que nunca había demostrado en los 3 meses que tenía de conocer a esa chica. Con anterioridad se veían pocas veces y solamente para ir a ver los juegos de béisbol escolares que había cada fin de semana; entonces él la invitó a tomar algo en la fuente de sodas al terminar una de esas "citas" y ella aceptó.. Después ella le invitó a su casa, y él al cine; luego de un par de semanas se habían vuelto inseparables. Subió las escaleras del subterráneo hacia la superficie y volvió a correr; finalmente pudo distinguir la secundaria de su amiga.. Se detuvo a una calle de llegar a la puerta de entrada y tragó saliva.. Sus piernas no le respondían y es que la idea que llevaba en la cabeza resonaba una y otra vez... "Su novia".. Apretó los puños y se acercó a la entrada del instituto; la esperaría hasta que saliera de clases y entonces hablaría un poco más en serio con ella. No pasó mucho más de media hora cuando sonó la campana y el primer grupo de estudiantes salió rumbo a sus casas; levantó la mirada y apretó sus puños, estaba esperando.. Zazu era una persona normal; medía cuando mucho 1.60 y tenía pelo oscuro; ojos color madera roja y vestía sencillamente. Llevaba una gorra de aviador verde con anteojos incluidos sobre la cabeza, guantes blancos en las manos, pantalón amplio del mismo color del bosque y camisa negra de mangas cortas. Sus zapatos eran un poco curiosos pero no por eso feos. Tenía una bonita voz y era bastante alegre; en pocas palabras era un niño muy lindo. Cuando finalmente una pelirroja de trenza salió caminando a pasos cortos con una katana al hombro y una mochila oscura entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, la mirada del chico se iluminó y quiso llegar hasta ella pero un grupo inoportuno de conocidos le interrumpieron el paso y aunque trató de llamarla a gritos el bullicio de los estudiantes era mucho más alto que su voz; vio marcharse su esperanza en un autobús y suspiró. Tal vez otro día se lo diría... Pero.. Hikaru tocó a la puerta de la casa de Torque y el jovencito apareció; se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando ella le sonrió..-Hi-hikaru.. Qué...? Qué haces aquí..?   
-Bueno...-asiente.-Tenía deseos de verte y decidí hacerte una visita. Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría que fuésemos a alguna parte...   
-Ehh..-se sonrojó. Nunca nadie le había dicho antes que sentía deseos de verlo.. Y mucho menos una chica.. Al grado de ir a buscarle a su casa...! Se sonrió y asintió, inmediatamente después negó con la cabeza.-Si!! Digo, no!! Digo, Siii, si podemos salir y no estoy ocupado!- las palabras en su boca ya no lograban salir bien libradas; la niña soltó una risita mientras que él se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta y salir a la calle junto con ella. Vivía en una casa tradicional muy parecida a la de los Shidou; había estanque, árboles, un amplio patio y tenía una entrada muy bonita.. Había vivido ahí desde que la familia de Farem lo adoptara al nacer al igual que a una pequeña niña llamada Asuka; ellos dos no solían llevarse muy bien puesto que la jovencita (de algunos 5 años menos que él) tenía un carácter caprichoso y consentido que a menudo sacaba a Torque de sus casillas. Con el que si llevaba buena relación era con el pequeño Sang Yung, hijo legítimo de la familia. Venían desde China y la madre tenía muy buen corazón, tanto como para criar al par de chiquillos hijos de amigos suyos que lamentablemente fallecieran años atrás.. Zaz no podía quejarse; tenía una linda (aunque un poco excéntrica) familia. A Hikaru le gustaba mucho... Le gustaba la forma en la que se trataban y se querían a pesar de ser simplemente familia política, y entonces pensaba en sus hermanos.. Si Zazu, Asuka y Sang Yung, aunque tuviesen discusiones nunca fuera de lo normal, se querían bastante, sus tres hermanos mayores deberían adorarla para tratarla de esa forma.. Y siempre estaban ahí para ella.. Un extraño "Je!" que dejó escapar llamó la atención de su amigo. -Pasa algo..?   
Ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza.-A donde te gustaría ir?   
-A mi..?   
-Si! Hoy es tu turno para decidir   
-Eh.... Bueno, podríamos ir al cine.. Estaban dando una que según mi hermana le gustó mucho.. Aunque no especificó cual era ni de que se trataba..   
-Me parece que se llama Conejitos Al Rescate n.n   
-Cone/qué..? O_o Madre mía! Si con razón a los dos les gustó tanto..-luego hizo una cara graciosa que logró sacarle una divertida carcajada al rayo.-Y ahora??   
-Nada! Nada!! Es que... te veías muy lindo..   
Zazu volvió a ruborizarse todo... Y recordó lo que tenía pensado decirle desde hacía ya... mucho tiempo.. La verdad es que desde la primera vez que intentó confesarle sus sentimientos, habían pasado ya más de 3 semanas, y contando con que se veían cada dos días, las oportunidades que había tenido para decírselo eran demasiadas, pero por una u otra razón nunca lograba hablar en serio con ella.. Porque había muchas personas, mucho ruido, mucho calor, mucha hambre, mucho cansancio, mucho sueño, mucha desesperación, o porque a él simplemente "se le olvidaba", y era que no había podido reunir el valor suficiente... Tosió falsamente y se adelantó un par de pasos de ella.-Hi.. Hikaru...   
-Si?-la jovencita lo miró con aquellos hermosos ojos carmín que lograron hacer sentir a Toruku como si sus piernas se doblaran.. Se frotó los puños uno contra otro y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas procedió a hablar.. Finalmente.. Había alcanzado a articular las palabras "Tú me.." cuando un automóvil pasó a gran velocidad sobre un charco (producto de la lluvia de la noche anterior) bañándolo por completo.. La gorra se escurrió hasta sus pies y los ojos del chico se convirtieron en dos rayas sobre su nariz.. Hikaru rió y se burló todo lo que gustó durante su camino de vuelta a casa para que él pudiese cambiarse de ropa mientras que su amigo refunfuñaba. A final de cuentas, un día más, un intento fallido más. Pero tendría que hacerlo, tarde o temprano... En medio de toda aquella confusión, un par más se estaba acercando mucho, poco a poco.. Cierta muchacha llamada Fuu y su "amigo" de la discoteca habían congeniado... Les gustaba leer, la música, el color verde, estudiar, ir a los mismos lugares, pero sobre todo, les gustaban los pastelillos que vendían en la Torre de Tokio.. Aquella tarde se toparon en el mismo lugar y se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua; minutos más tarde asintieron en tener.. Una cita.. Y después otra, y una más... Umi cayó en la cuenta de que de la noche a la mañana, la que había terminado quedándose sola había sido ella; aunque Ascot, el hijo del dueño del Zoológico no estaba nada mal... Y esa forma suya de tratar a los animales le fascinaba a la joven.. Podría ser. 

Dejando los anteojos sobre su cabello, Fuu se dejó consentir por su compañero, quien acariciaba su largo y delgado cuello con sus dedos.. Acercó su rostro al de él y le dejó marcado un beso en los labios.. El primero para ella, para él no se sabe. Era de noche y se encontraban en la cima de la Torre; el clima estaba bastante cálido a pesar de ir ya por las primeras semanas de diciembre; pero tanto a Ferio como a Fuu eso no les interesó.. No tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse pero se gustaban bastante y era su forma de decirlo.. El muchacho estuvo besándola un rato más en el medio de la oscuridad, arrinconándola en una esquina.. Cuando Hikaru y Zazu regresaron al dojo Shidô después de haber ido al parque de diversiones, pasaban ya de las 9 de la noche. Ella iba cargada de osos de peluche, conejos, recuerdos y golosinas; él simplemente la veía.. Era todo lo que deseaba poder hacer..   
-Bueno...-comenzó Torque.   
-Ajah?- la pelirroja depositó sus cachivaches en el suelo por unos instantes para despedirse de él.   
-Me divertí mucho hoy Hika-chan ^^   
-Yo también.   
-Y... estem.. Sabes? Hay algo que he querido decirte todo el mes y... no he podido porque...   
-Qué es?   
-Bueno.... es.... no es importante, es solo que..!! Yo...-se sonrojó. Hikaru podía adivinar las palabras que se leían en los ojos de su acompañante y quiso sonreírle, pero Zaz la tomó por una mano y apretando los ojos, aguantó la respiración.-Me gustas mucho..!!!   
Los ojos de Shidô se abrieron como platos mientras sentía como se cortaba su respiración... Sabía que lo que existía entre ambos era mucho más profundo que simple amistad pero no se esperaba que él... Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, lo sujetó por el rostro y lo besó de forma cariñosa sobre los labios.... Fue un beso corto, casi casi un rozón... Pero el niño fue suyo por completo en aquel instante.. Apretó los hombros de la joven entre sus dedos y decidió profundizar el beso empujándola hasta la pared debajo del techo en el pórtico del dojo.. Eran besos sencillos, besos llenos de ilusión y hasta podría haber apostado que de amor..-Quieres ser mi novia..? Por favor, dime que si...-murmuró el chico entre aquel intercambio de secretos.. Un débil "_Si_" escapó desde la garganta de la chica que llenó de felicidad el corazón de Zazu... Realmente no esperó nunca el poder obtener su cariño, pero lo había logrado... De verdad.. Se sentaron sobre la banqueta y estuvieron alguna media hora más con las manos apretadas entre si y los labios unidos... Tenían tiempo de estar esperando aquello... Se quitó la gorra y la colocó sobre los cabellos de fuego de su nueva novia...-Siempre la quisiste.. Tómala! Es tuya.. Este será el primer obsequio que le dé a mi novia desde el día de hoy..   
Hikaru sonrió tímidamente con rubor en sus mejillas. Definitivamente Latiz había salido de su vida para siempre y no abría forma de que volviese a entrar en ella con él a su lado... Aparentemente...-Sería bueno que mis hermanos lo supieran...-la dulce voz de ella junto a los oídos del mecánico; asintió. Masaru y Kakeru tomaron al jovencito por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudieron.   
-Que son novios?!!!   
-Y por qué no nos lo habían dicho?!!   
-Pero más te vale tratarla bien pequeño escarabajo!! Me escuchas bien?!! Una sola...-lo amenaza con su puño derecho.-Una sola lágrima que yo le vea derramando por ti, y te mataré!!!   
Zazu asentía una y otra vez, intimidado... Realmente ellos la querían mucho y el asunto de Latiz los había puesto mucho más atentos que de costumbre.. Ningún desgraciado podría atreverse a lastimarla sin que ellos hicieran algo al respecto.. Satoru observaba al simpático grupo y luego a su hermana.. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado.   
-Pequeña Hikaru...-murmura.-Dices que lo quieres...   
La joven de la trenza asintió mientras que veía la forma en la que sus otros hermanos masacraban a su novio.-Demasiado...   
-Me alegro mucho por ti... Espero sepan cuidar bien ese amor y algún día puedas recordar la experiencia de aquel hombre con madurez... Sé que todo esto te servirá mucho en el futuro..   
-...eso pienso...-la chica se sonrió.-Gracias hermano... Más tarde hablaré con mamá...   
-Sería conveniente.   
Cuando finalmente Torque logró quitarse de encima al par de celosos empedernidos que eran los Shidô, su amiga lo acompañó a la puerta.. -Bu..bueno...-todavía les costaba un poco de trabajo el hablar libremente.. No estaban acostumbrados.-Creo que ya tengo que irme...   
-Ajah..-repuso ella.   
-..Te veré mañana..?   
-Claro!!-se sonroja.-A qué hora..?   
-A la de siempre...?   
-Bueno...-se quedaron callados un par de minutos, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada clavada en el suelo; decidieron levantar la voz al mismo tiempo y volver a guardar silencio... Zazu se acercó hasta ella y la besó.. Era lo que Hikaru quería... Pegando su nariz a la de la chica, frotó sus hombros con las manos y le sonrió... Sonrisa de amor.   
-Te extrañaré.... más que todos los días...   
-Yo también...-responde, acariciando las mejillas del novio.-Pero ahora puedo saber que estarás esperando la próxima visita como las espero yo todos los días...   
-...Hika-chan...   
-Si..?   
-Te amo...-pausa.   
-Yo... yo también te amo... Mucho..   
-Gracias por darme la oportunidad...-estrechó los dedos de la pelirroja entre los suyos y se sonrojó.   
-Mhmh!-niega.-Zaz-chan! Gracias a ti por fijarte en mi..-le besó en los labios una vez más y por fin él se marchó.. Llevaba la ilusión en la mirada y el amor impregnado en cada uno de los besos de su amada. Una sombra se escurrió por una esquina mientras que aquel par de ojos azules dibujaron una expresión de coraje y siguió al jovencito a pasos cortos.. Había que ver quien era y de donde había salido antes de poder hacer algo al respecto... 

Eran vacaciones de otoño y muy pronto llegaría la navidad.. Umi abrió enormemente los ojos cuando Fuu le comentó que Ferio deseaba que ella conociera a su hermana Esmeruude, quien desde el momento de la muerte de sus padres, representaba el papel de su madre y tutora.. Definitivamente él estaba pensando en algo mucho más serio que una simple relación como cualquier otra.. Pero la muchacha de anteojos volcó su taza con té cuando escuchó que Hikaru ya era novia de Zazu... Se quitó los lentes y la observó.. -Escuché bien..?? Torque y tú..??!!!   
-Si! -la sonrisa en los labios de la joven neko delataba la felicidad que irradiaba en aquel momento.. Umi la abrazó cariñosamente aprovechando para felicitarla y Fuu simplemente agachó la cabeza.. No volvió a decir nada durante toda la hora mientras que escuchaba a su amiga platicarles acerca de porqué y como habían estado las cosas, hasta que le pidieron hablar acerca de lo suyo con Ferio.-No es la gran cosa..-murmuró.-Solamente nos llevamos bien... Y lo quiero..   
-Cómo que no es la gran cosa?!- interrumpió Ryuuzaki. -El chico desea presentarte a su hermana mayor, quien viene a ser como su mamá!! Eso es bastante compromiso para ti, mujer!!   
-Ah...-suspiró. El par de jóvenes que la acompañaban se miraron entre si... Vaya que estaba extraña.   
-Bueno, pero ya es tarde!- la del pelo largo y azul se puso de pie.-Hikaru, será mejor que nos marchemos de una vez antes de que comience a nevar!   
-Si!- la colorina la imitó y tomó la mochila en la que había llevado algunas cosas para el rato que pasarían juntas.-Entonces...   
-Esperen!-intervino Fuu, llamando la atención de ambas.-Mis padres no volverán hoy a casa puesto que desde hace dos días se han tomado un descanso viajando por un crucero para celebrar su aniversario y mi hermana Ku pasará la noche con una de sus amigas.. Por qué no se quedan también? Podríamos hacer una pijamada y pasarla bien esta noche..-sonrió.. Hikaru lo meditó y Umi simplemente asintió.   
-Buena idea!! Prepararé algo rico para cenar y..!! No! Espera! Prometí a mi madre ayudarle a cocinar porque mis abuelos irán para la cena...-llevó sus palmas hasta su rostro y uniéndolas una contra otra hizo una reverencia.-Perdóname! No puedo!!   
-Bueno... Y tú Hika-chan?   
-Mmmm...-seguía pensando.-Bueeeno... Creo que podría.. Es cosa de llamar a casa y pedirle permiso a mi mamá.. Pero lo más seguro es que me diga que no venía preparada...   
-No importa! Le dices que yo te presto una de mis pijamas! Es que no me quiero quedar sola!-chilló la rubia de forma graciosa.   
-Está bien... Deja llamarle! ^^ -se apresuró hasta el teléfono y después de hablar del asunto con alguien a través de la línea, dirigió una sonrisa para su amiga.-Todo listo!   
-Que bien!   
-Awww...-gimió la azulada.-En ese caso tendré que volver yo solita a casa.... Aunque creo que Tatta y Tatora caminan del trabajo más o menos a esta hora, así que podrían acompañarme!- mostró una gran sonrisa y tomó su mochila.-En ese caso será mejor que me marche! Aprovecho para ir a ver a Caldina y pedirle que me preste el cd de Danaida que dijo que acababa de comprar!   
Levantó un brazo y acomodó sus dedos en señal de victoria, después bajó corriendo las escaleras.   
-Buenas noches!! Espero que se diviertan mucho y no dejen de hablarme por teléfono!!   
Las dos chicas la despidieron de buena gana y luego de verla salir se tumbaron otra vez sobre el sillón.   
-Y...? Qué hacemos primero? -interrogó la pelirroja.   
-No se... tienes hambre? Podríamos preparar algo mientras me cuentas más acerca de Torque! ^^   
-...Si!!   
Hikaru se adelantó corriendo hacia la cocina con un par de orejitas de gato saltando sobre su cabeza y agitando la cola de forma emocionada.. Fuu simplemente la observó y dio un suspiro bastante profundo. Vaya que tenía que fingir esas sonrisas y lo hacía tan bien que la niña había caído.... Pero Presea le dijo que siempre fuese sincera y le dijera lo que sentía, así que eso iba a hacer! Sin querer, Umi le había dejado el camino libre por aquella noche para poder hablar a solas con su amiga... Se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz y bajó a pasos cortos por las escaleras siguiendo el camino que había tomado el rayo hacia la cocina. Pudo verla hurgando en el refrigerador; se sonrió y adelantándose le indicó donde se encontraba cada cosa; cocinaron juntas y por fin lograron cenar.. Habían preparado tartaletas de fresa como postre y acordaron quedarse a dormir en la sala para disfrutar de la televisión antes de que el sueño les ganase; llevaron palomitas y bastantes de las golosinas que había en la reserva de la más alta; estuvieron riendo por las películas y comiendo dulces como niñas chiquitas; cuando todo terminó pasaban de las 12 y estaban cansadas, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que siguieran pensando en sus amores... Fuu contaba animada acerca de Ferio y su forma de ser.. Pareció mucho más ilusionada al momento de detallarle su forma de besar y Shidô la veía con ojos de alegría.. Tanto ella como Fuu tenían personas a las que querían mucho y eso la hacía sentir mejor. Luego de que la de la trenza comentara la forma en la que Torque le había pedido que fuesen novios y todo lo lindo que él era, Jôji comenzó a comportarse un poco más extraño... Ya no quiso ver la televisión y todo lo que ella le decía al parecer le daba aburrimiento.. La colorina alcanzó a notarlo e hizo un gesto de enfado (inflamando sus mejillas exageradamente).-Digoo! Si todo esto te aburre para qué me pedías que me quedara a hacerte compañía pero sobre todo que te platicara sobre Zaz-chan?!   
-Eh?? No!! No es eso!! No me aburre!! Es sólo que... estoy cansada! Y... y... Lo mejor sería que ya nos fuéramos a la cama, o en todo caso al sillón..-un par de gotitas escurrieron por la nuca de la joven de verde al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas; su invitada gruñó una vez más hasta que finalmente terminó aflojándose la trenza.   
-Tu pijama me queda bastante bien! -alegó ella, observando la forma en la que el pantalón con ilustraciones de gatitos le llegaba un poco más abajo de los pies y el camisón hasta las rodillas con las mangas lo suficiente para permitir a sus dedos escaparse bajo de ellas. La rubia se sonrió complacida ante aquel comentario.   
-Es porque es de cuando yo era más pequeña!- respondió, solo para recibir una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga. Como Hikaru siempre había sido la más bajita, toda su vida fue el objeto de las burlas de sus compañeros. Sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el futón que adornaba la mitad del piso de la sala, sobre la alfombra color verde seco; estuvo un par de minutos más acostada, viendo solamente las aspas del ventilador girando sobre sus ojos hasta que sintió deseos de ir al baño... Se sentó y alcanzó a distinguir a su amiga tratando de dormir sobre uno de los sofás (Shidô había insistido en dormir en el suelo); se puso de pie tratando de no hacer ruido y la dueña de la casa abrió los ojos.   
-Lo lamento!- excusa ella.- Es que me dieron ganas de ir al baño ^^u   
-Si, bueno.. Total no estaba durmiendo n_n   
-Entonces ahora regreso.-se colocó los zapatos en los pies y salió tambaleándose entre la oscuridad. Fuu volvió a tenderse sobre el sillón... De pronto decidió volver la mirada hacia la "cama" de su compañera y cual no sería su sorpresa al toparse con una gorra verde de gafas puesta sobre la almohada de la chica... Sintió algo muy raro llenarle el estómago y sin pensar se levantó, trepó sobre las cobijas de Hikaru y arrancó los googles del gorro; estaba a punto de destrozarlo por completo cuando sintió la mirada de la joven, que había vuelto a buscar papel higiénico a su mochila, sobre ella... Volvió sus ojos y se topó cara a cara con ella, viéndola horrorizada...-Hi-Hikaru.. Yo... Esto no..!!   
No pudo discutirle, la jovencita se acercó hasta ella a pasos alargados y le arrebató la prenda de entre los dedos.-Por qué lo hiciste?!! Dime algo!! Si tienes algún problema conmigo lo único que necesitabas era decírmelo para que no te volviese a hablar y asunto terminado!!! Yo hubiera entendido si me lo explicaras con palabras, pero ahora..!! Cómo pudiste atreverte a romperla?!!! Tú sabes bien que es el primer obsequio que me hizo desde el momento en que...!!   
-No es eso!!- interrumpió Anaís, desesperada.. Se puso de pie como pudo, tratando de ocultar su rostro entre sus cabellos.. Jaló a la otra por las manos y antes de que pudiese quejarse, la abrazó con toda su fuerza y le plantó un beso entre los labios... La niña abrió los ojos; sus pupilas se dilataron significativamente y sintió el calor subir por su rostro.. Extrañamente no hizo nada; aflojó sus músculos y cerró los ojos... Por más de 5 minutos estuvo correspondiendo a aquel beso sutilmente... Los labios de Fuu eran demasiado cálidos y la forma en la que su lengua jugueteaba con la campanilla en su garganta le agradaba.. La rubia escurrió los dedos hasta la cintura de su compañera, escuchando un suave "Flap!" que provocó la gorra al caer sobre el futón a la vez que se sonreía en su interior.. Entre la boca del rayo, alcanzó a murmurar: "Es que yo también te amo... Siempre te he amado y tenía miedo de tu rechazo, es por eso que nunca te lo dije... Y ahora, saber que después de tu experiencia con Latiz has encontrado a alguien que te quiere y a quien quieres, ya no pude soportarlo.. Perdóname, pero por esta noche déjame realizar mi más grande fantasía..." Hikaru continuó sin hacer nada, escuchando los susurros del viento entre sus oídos y dejándose besar.. Cuando las manos de Jôji acariciaron lentamente su vientre al mismo tiempo que los dedos aflojaban los botones de su pijama, ella despertó y se impulsó hacia el lado contrario de la sala, yendo a arrinconarse contra el sofá oscuro en el que suponía iba a dormir la otra.. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos un par de segundos y Fuu se le acercó... Lucy la veía con ojos de miedo y pegando un grito de terror, salió huyendo con una apenada rubia siguiéndola de cerca, corrió con desesperación por varias cuadras y se encerró en su habitación al llegar a casa.. Su madre tocó la puerta pero ella no respondió.... Kakeru miró a Masaru y él a Satoru...-Torque..-atinaron a decir los tres. Pobre Zazu... No debió haber ido a visitarla aquella tarde... Masaru lo agolpó contra la pared del dojo y lo miró con odio... El niño no entendía nada... Él simplemente quería ver a su pequeña Hikaru...   
-Pero...-alegó.-Qué.. qué sucede?!   
-Y te atreves a preguntar?!!   
-Hikaru!!!- intervino Kakeru.-Está encerrada en su alcoba!! Llorando!!! Y todo es tu culpa!! Tú le hiciste algo malo y en este mismo momento nos vas a decir que cosa fue para darte tu merecido y obligarte a ir a pedirle una disculpa!!!   
-Pe-pero yo no..!!   
-Cállate y explica!!!!!   
-...........Yo..... no sé de que....   
El mayor de los dos Shidô levantó un puño y lo enterró en el estómago de Zazu.. Iba a repetir la operación cuando un "**ALTO!!**" de la dulce voz de su hermana le hizo dejarlo caer al suelo, tosiendo.   
-Hikaru!!   
-Pequeña Hikaru!!! Mira! Estamos dándole una lección a este estúpido que te hizo llorar!!   
La joven se acercó a pasos largos hasta su novio y lo abrazó.-No sean tontos!! En primer lugar, él no me hizo nada!! Y en segundo lugar, a ver cuando dejan de meterse en mis asuntos!!   
Kakeru y Masaru tragaron saliva y retrocedieron...-Lo sentimos mucho, hermanita...-dijo Kakeru, pero ella no los escuchaba.. Se había absorto en el abrazo que le daba a Torque al mismo tiempo que lo besaba una y otra vez a manera de disculpa por el comportamiento de sus hermanos; él nada más sonreía con un ojo cerrado a causa del dolor.. Los demás suspiraron y supusieron que era mejor dejarlos solos; tal vez a él si iba a decirle que le estaba pasando... Media hora después, nuevamente en la habitación de la joven, Zazu la observaba fijamente.. Ella se sonrojó un poco y levantó la mirada.   
-Sabes? Te quiero mucho..   
Torque sonrió.-Yo también te quiero mucho   
-Y.... bueno....-sacude la cabeza.-Fuu... Fuu me dijo que ella también me quería...   
Los ojos del mecánico se abrieron exageradamente al mismo tiempo que la veía.. Si mal no recordaba Fuu era la rubia de antojos que vestía de verde la mayor parte del tiempo... Suspiró y tras acercarse a ella la abrazó con cariño.. Sin lugar a dudas ese tipo de confesiones son de las que nadie desea escuchar, y conocía tan bien a Hikaru que lo más probable era que todo eso la hubiese dejado marcada..-No te preocupes por eso... Seguramente no lo decía en serio, o ya se le pasará...   
-...   
-Por el momento solo piensa en que te quiero demasiado como para que ese asunto nos afecte...-apoyó el mentón encima de los cabellos de fuego de su novia y se sonrió; ella solamente alcanzó a ruborizarse..-Zaz-chan... Gracias... Eres muy comprensivo..-estiró sus dedos y sostuvo las mejillas del niño con sus manos; giró la cabeza hacia él y juntando sus labios estuvieron cerca de 5 minutos besándose.. Masaru y Kakeru recargaron la cabeza contra las paredes del dojo.. Realmente estaban consternados con la actitud de su hermana, pero mucho más porque según les había dicho, Torque no era el culpable.. Cosa rara.. En fin! Los problemas de Hikaru-chan eran sólo de ella y tenían que aprender a no involucrarse en ellos. 

Había pasado ya una semana entera y muy pronto llegaría la navidad; en todo ese tiempo ni Shidô ni Jôyi se habían dirigido la palabra así que Umi comenzaba a sospechar que algo extraño sucedía.. Se llevó los brazos hasta el cuello y dio un suspiro.-Que mala pata! No quiero ser la única solterona en el grupo!! -cerró los ojos al tiempo que se sumía en sus pensamientos de forma tranquila, evitando a la gente que transitaba por la banqueta vecina; frunció un poco el seño.- Bueno, no es como si les tuviera envidia puesto que Fuu y Ferio se entienden bastante bien.. Y Hikaru y Zazu.. Se ven tan tiernos juntos!   
En eso iba cuando al dar la vuelta a una esquina.. >PAF! Se estrelló con un cuerpo pequeño; ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo pero antes de que la otra persona pudiera ponerse de pie, la chica azul se agigantó chistosamente al tiempo que una venita se inflaba en su frente.-NIIIÑO BUENO PARA NADA!! FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!!!   
El chico levantó la mirada; llevaba puestos un pantalón holgado y camisa de algodón color negro.. Sus cabellos eran de un peculiar tono violeta y sus ojos azules penetrantes.. Se le quedó viendo un par de segundos con las pupilas dilatadas hasta que recuperó el conocimiento de la realidad... Un par de venitas se hincharon sobre su frente y mejillas a la vez que cerraba su puño en forma amenazante...   
-YO?!!! PERO SI ERES TÚ QUIEN DA LA VUELTA SIN FIJARSE!!! **ADEMÁS NO SOY UN NIÑO!! TENGO 23 AÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! **-y al terminar estrelló un golpe contra la cabeza del mar con la raqueta de tenis que llevaba entre las manos; Umi cayó al suelo una vez más al tiempo que sus ojos giraban en espirales sobre sus mejillas y un enorme chichón se asomaba entre sus cabellos.. Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca del muchacho..   
-Tampoco es para que me golpearas!- chilló Marina cerca de media hora después, sentada en una banca de un jardín cercano a un lado de su "agresor"; él, quien había mencionado llamarse Clef y dedicarse a dar clases de herbolaria en una academia ubicada en el distrito de Nishi Shinjuku, no a mucho tiempo de ahí, dibujó una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.-Por cierto...-insistió ella.-Dices que tienes 23..? Pero cómo?? Apenas eres un niño!! Mira, no mucho más grande que mi primo pequeño!!   
Ahora si; la gota que colmó la paciencia del sujeto; se puso de pie y se dio la media vuelta mientras que se alejaba a pasos cortos de la joven con cara de coraje; ella se levantó pese a llevar un gigantesco filete sobre la herida y lo persiguió.-A donde?! A donde vas?!   
-A mi casa   
-Y donde vives, eh?   
-En Ginza..   
-Oyee!! Ahí viven mis abuelos!! Me gustaría ir a verlos.. Puedo acompañarte? Puedo?!!   
-....   
-Si? Vamos!! No te causaré muchas molestias!!   
-...bueno, tal vez si...   
-AHY, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!-se adelanta ella; tomó su gorra y la sacudió por sobre su cabeza.-QUE BIEN! IRÉ A VER A MIS ABUELITOS!! ^0^   
Clef simplemente dio un suspiro. Como iban a ir por subterráneo entraron en una escalera que estaba a pocos metros de ahí y descendieron; como era de suponerse él pagó ambos pasajes y luego entraron al tren.. Había muchas personas.. Ryuuzaki se dirigió hasta la parte trasera del vagón y agitó un brazo.   
-Clef!! Aquí hay dos!! Ven!!...-en eso una mujer bastante gorda y de edad madura se acomodó en aquel asiento al mismo tiempo que la jovencita ponía cara de horror..-OIGA!! QUÉ NO VE QUE LO ESTOY APARTANDO?!! ADEMÁS ME APACHURRÓ MI MANO!! LEVÁNTESE QUE ME DUELE!!! A POCO CREE QUE ESTÁ MUY LIVIANITA?!! QUÍTESE QUE ÉSTE ES EL LUGAR DE MI AMIGO CLEF!!!- la mujer le dirigió una mirada y tras liberar la extremidad de la chica, se reacomodó para ignorarla.-.........PERO QUÉ NO ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO QUE ESE SITIO ESTABA OCUPADO?!! AY PERO QUE MUJER TAN GROSERA!! LEVÁNTESE AHORA MISMO QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHA?!!!!- la raqueta del chico volvió a estrellarse pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Umi.. Ella lo miró con ojos asesinos y se agigantó.-TODAVÍA QUE TRATO DE CONSEGUIRTE UN LUGAR Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECES?!! ERES UN MALVADO DESAGRADECIDO PERO ASÍ COMO ERES NADA TE IRÁ BIEN EN LA VIDA!! **ES MÁS NI NOVIA VAS A CONSEGUIR NUNCA PORQUE ERES UN ENANO!!**   
-...guarda silencio...-suplicó el hombre.   
-NO ME CALLO Y NO ME CALLO!! A POCO PIENSAS QUE POR SER MÁS GRANDE QUE YO Y HABER PAGADO MI BOLETO TIENES DERECHO A GOLPEARME O DARME ÓRDENES?! PUES FÍJATE QUE NO PORQUE..!!!   
Un montón de gotitas aparecieron en las nucas de todos los pasajeros... 

Fuu arrojó una piedra al estanque desde el segundo piso en el balcón de la casa de Ferio; habían quedado en verse ahí porque él tenía algo que decirle pero Esmerude le había pedido que esperara ya que había tenido algo urgente que hacer pero que no tardaría; se quitó los anteojos y miró el cielo.. Era opaco y nublado; hacía frío (en pocas horas se celebraría la navidad) y el viento acariciaba sus cabellos.. Recordó por décima novena ocasión en lo que iba de la semana los labios de Hikaru y se ruborizó a más no poder; sacudió su cabeza.. No! Había prometido no interponerse en la relación que llevaba con Toruku e iba a cumplir su palabra; no deseaba verlos sufrir... a ninguno de los dos.. Después de todo, a ella le gustaba mucho Ferio y tal vez lo que creía sentir por su amiga era simple encariñamiento mal conducido; iba a murmurar algo cuando una voz junto a su oído, un aliento sobre su cuello y unas manos encima de sus hombros la sacaron de golpe de su sueño..   
-Te ves tan hermosa así...-su novio había regresado; tragó saliva y volvió a verlo tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su sonrisa.   
-Ferio...-se sonroja.-Hola.. Pensé que estabas ocupado..   
-Si! Lo estaba.. Ocurrió cierto problema en la universidad y tuve que acudir antes de que se complicara pero ya estoy aquí! ^^ Dime...-el muchacho rodeó la cintura de la rubia entre sus brazos, acercando su rostro al de ella; rozó suavemente sus labios con los suyos y la estrechó un poco más fuerte... La chica se sintió volar cuando él acarició su cuello con ternura para terminar el recorrido de sus dedos casi bajo su blusa; le gustaba como estaba comportándose desde el principio pero de pronto dejó de acariciarla y simplemente la miró de forma inocente. -Te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lado..? O que hiciéramos algo aquí?? Podríamos ver alguna película o jugar un partido de tenis!   
-...eh..?-las mejillas de la chiquilla continuaban demasiado rojas como para darse cuenta de lo que le había preguntado. -Pues... lo que tú quieras está bien! Si! Creo..   
-En ese caso vayamos a jugar!! Tengo la necesidad de ejercitarme bastante hasta que queme toda la energía que traigo guardada dentro! Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que divirtiéndome contigo? ^^   
Fuu se sonrió y volvió a colocarse las gafas encima de la nariz; tomando la mano de su novio entró corriendo a la casa.- En todo caso vayamos corriendo!! 

-Umi...? Umi!!- la voz de Clef rompiendo la tranquilidad de la niña; ella abrió los ojos y lo miró inocentemente; estaba soñando con conejitos.. Le sonrió divertida y sacudió la cabeza. Acababa de imaginárselo con traje de conejo, un enorme par de orejas sobre su cabeza y una zanahoria...   
-Qué sucede?   
-Ya llegamos, será mejor que te levantes y que bajamos ahora!   
-Aww!! Ya voy!!- se puso de pie, aprovechando para darle un pisotón a la mujer con la que tuviera el altercado anteriormente y salió del vagón a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas llevando a su compañero a rastras; dirigió una mirada encandilada al exterior.. Tenía mucho que no viajaba hasta Ginza en subterráneo y el lugar era muy bonito.. Clef se adelantó a pasos largos y ella lo siguió.-Vives en casa propia o en algún departamento?   
-Departamento; no tengo los recursos suficientes como para pagar una casa.   
-Vaaaaya!! Te pagan muy poquito en la Universidad???   
-...lo suficiente como para vivir bien.   
-..Ya veo.. Y tienes novia??? ^^   
El hombre se sonrojó mientras que negaba con la cabeza.-No me alcanza el tiempo como para asuntos de ese tipo..   
-..Nee... Eres un poco frívolo.. Te lo habían dicho antes? ¬¬   
-Zettai!!!- él se sonrió y le dirigió una mirada alegre sólo para conseguir que la chica se ruborizara; estiró una mano por sobre su cabeza y se rascó la nuca.-Eso dicen pero no me molesta! Si la gente se la pasa todo el tiempo sonriendo y confiando en los demás, esos otros pueden abusar y lastimarlo a uno.. Es por eso que me gusta llevar siempre mis sentidos alertas y no ser demasiado abierto.. So... Kimi mo.. Nee..??   
Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos enormemente; una gota de sudor escurrió por la frente del muchacho al ver la cantidad de venitas que se inflaba sobre su rostro y partió a correr con una desquiciada Umi siguiéndolo muy de cerca; le causaba bastante miedo.. Nunca debió decirle que ella también era frívola! Entró corriendo en SD a una tienda departamental y se encerró en el ascensor, suspirando aliviado.. Al siguiente piso que la puerta se abrió, Marina ya lo estaba esperando.. Entró al pequeño cuarto e instantáneamente Clef puso una cara de horror; quiso escapar pero la puerta se cerró frente a su nariz... Escuchó como la joven se tronaba los dedos y tragó saliva sin decidirse todavía en si debía voltear a verla.. Estaba por irle realmente muy MUY mal... 

En Shibuya, una pareja de niños tomados de la mano se paseaban; en ésta ocasión era Hikaru quien llevaba la gorra (ya reparada) sobre sus cabellos rojos y Zazu simplemente iba con la cabeza libre; según le había dicho le gustaba bastante el sentir el aire fresco entre su pelo.. Se detuvieron frente a una tienda que llamó la atención de ella a ver adornos navideños.. En realidad a Torque no le parecía muy importante el hecho de celebrar la navidad; la única causa por la que lo hacía era porque esa noche podía beber cuanto licor gustase.. Y es que ese era uno de sus contados defectos; el alcohol era para él como el dulce para los chiquillos; Shidô ya le había dicho que no era nada bueno que se embriagara pero era difícil quitar un vicio así de sencillo; lo único que le consolaba a su novia, era que él tenía un puesto bastante importante dentro de su escuela, y era el de mantener en orden y funcionando toda la maquinaria pesada en el club de automovilismo de la NSX; la forma en la que era capaz de arreglar los aparatos electrónicos en menos de 5 minutos sorprendía a la chica; si podía exprimirle el vicio, pronto él sería todo lo que ella había soñado siempre.. Recargó la cabeza encima de los hombros del jovencito y él se sonrojó.. La abrazó con toda su fuerza no dándole un infarto por suerte, y gritó: "MIREN! MIREN!! ELLA ES SHIDÔ HIKARU!! ES MI NOVIA Y LA AMOOOO!!! ^0^". La joven se puso como tomate.. El vendedor de helados que estaba ahí cerca, la dueña de la florería, el de la zapatería y demás transitantes les sonrieron y algunos alcanzaron a lanzarles un "Felicidades!" alegre; uno de los puntos fuertes del chico era su alegría... Siempre estaba contento y era bastante entusiasta; le dio un beso corto en una mejilla, muy cerca de los labios para luego abrazarse de él; estuvieron recargados en esa pared, solamente viendo a los demás caminar y con las manos entrelazadas más de 15 minutos, sin decir nada... Su pura presencia mutua era todo lo que necesitaban para sentirse felices... Entre la multitud alguien los observaba; apretó el periódico entre sus dedos y se alejó a pasos cortos del lugar.. En menos de 3 horas oscureció y en la casa de la familia de Torque todos ayudaban a preparar la cena; todos los Shidô habían sido invitados para celebrar en familia y Masaru, Kakeru y Satoru ayudaban a Sang Yung y la pequeña Asuka a arreglar el arbolito de navidad con las lucecitas de colores y demás colguijos; sus madres rellenaban el pavo en el comedor platicando acerca de lo bien que se llevaban sus hijos y por su parte Zazu y Hikaru preparaban algo misterioso dentro de la cocina.. Fuu también había invitado a Ferio y Esmerude a cenar con su familia y los padres de la chica parecían ver con buenos ojos su relación; él se veía bastante decente y la hermana mayor era muy simpática y hermosa.. Ku llegó con una enorme dotación de confites e ingredientes para cocinar y llevó a su hermana hasta la cocina.-No se vayan! No nos tardamos!! 

Sentada en el piso del elevador, con un Clef fastidiado y bastante golpeado, Umi se lamentaba...   
-CÓMO?!! CÓMO FUE QUE ME QUEDÉ ATRAPADA EN UN ELEVADOR, EN VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD, Y CON UN NIÑO QUE PRETENDE SER UN SEÑOOOOOOOOOORR?!!!!!!!!   
El hombre la golpeó en la cabeza con la raqueta... 

Amaneció; aquel día era navidad.. Todos abrieron sus regalos con emoción en la mirada y algunos otros simplemente se complacían en regalar sin recibir nada a cambio; la pelirroja protagonista abrió un paquete pequeño que había llegado a su puerta aquella mañana con una pequeña tarjeta que decía "Para ti" en letras rojas; tenía papel de envoltura color oro y no era más grande que una cajetilla de cigarros; un almohadín oscuro apareció al destapar y el rubor hizo presa de Hikaru.. Una nota que decía _"Me gusta más como suena Hikaru Torque... Y a ti..?"_ acompañaba al delgado anillo que iba adornado con una piedra transparente; según recordaba, a su novio siempre le habían gustado mucho las tradiciones occidentales y en alguna de sus conversaciones le mencionó que en aquel lado del mundo, cuando algún chico quiere casarse con una chica, le regalaba una argolla para el dedo mucho más delgada que un anillo de bodas y que siempre llevaba un diamante como adorno.. Llevó sus dedos hasta su boca cual corcho tratando de contener la emoción que se escapaba de su interior; cuando levantó la mirada lo pudo ver de pie frente a ella con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo que le gritaba que si quería casarse con él.. Zazu simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y dejó escapar un "Gracias"... Habían pasado ya 5 años desde la primera vez en la que se vieron y se dignaron a hablarse.. Lo único que habían hecho fue sentarse en dos columpios vecinos y voltear a verse.. Nadie imaginó que las cosas fueran a llegar hasta aquí; Torque tomó los dedos de su ahora prometida y colocó el anillo en el más bonito de ellos, que era al que todo mundo llamaba anular, luego le dio un beso sobre la mano y la miró... Se estuvieron besando un rato frente al pórtico de la casa sin que nadie los molestase.. Cuando Masaru y Kakeru se enteraron por poco y les da un infarto; sin embargo para aquel entonces tenían un par de compañeras a quienes celar con mayor razón... Últimamente al de la edad intermedia le gustaba mucho ir a la discoteca y al menor visitar la Torre de Tokio y comprar pastelillos.. Tal vez cierta DJ y la hermana mayor de una rubia tenían algo que ver con los nuevos pasatiempos de los muchachos... Asintieron repetidas veces y Satoru nada más los miró.. La madre de Hikaru la abrazó, abrazó a su futuro yerno y los felicitó aún más emocionada que la pareja.. Finalmente el sueño de que su única hija se casara a la misma edad que ella, los 19, iba a cumplirse.. Zaz ya tenía 20 y se dedicaba a terminar sus clases en la universidad igual que ella; muy pronto se graduaría como Ingeniero en Electrónica y Sistemas Computacionales y ella daría clases de Kárate en el dojo como buena Shidô.. Ahora había muchas cosas que planear en los próximos 6 meses que restaban a la fecha que habían acordado todos. 

-Nee.. Hikaru se casará!!!! Y quiere que nosotras seamos sus damas de honor!!!   
Tatta, Tatora y Caldina escupieron todo el contenido que habían bebido de su taza con té sobre el rostro de Umi mientras que ella se limpiaba... Le dirigieron una mirada sorprendida a la chica y en seguida comenzaron a dar de saltos de la emoción.-HIKARU SE CASARÁ!! Y QUIERE QUE SEAMOS SUS DAMAS DE HONOR!! *0*   
En eso estaban cuando llamaron a la puerta y Caldina acudió a abrir; la susodicha estaba parada frente a ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro; ni tarda ni perezosa, la bailarina se abrazó de su amiga haciendo que de la cabeza de la chica saltaran un par de orejas de gato asustado.-SEÑORITA!! YA ME ENTERÉ DE QUE TE CASARÁS!! ESTOY MUY CONTENTA!!!! DIME!! ES CON ZAZU?!!   
Pero ella no respondió; estaba ahora demasiado azul y ahogada como para hacerlo.. En muy poco tiempo toda la colonia estuvo enterada del asunto hasta que la noticia llegó a oídos de cierta muchacha de pelo largo y azulado; se dirigió hacia dentro de la academia de esgrima y se acercó a un sujeto alto de apariencia ruda que se encontraba sentado en la esquina del centro de entrenamiento, leyendo el diario, y lo abrazó por la espalda.-Creo que hay algo que te gustaría saber...-acercó sus labios hasta el oído derecho del hombre y éste solamente abrió sus ojos azules lo más que pudo.. Apretó los puños, se puso de pie y se marchó a pasos largos; ella se le quedó viendo. Más tarde la pelirroja salía de hacer algunas compras en el supermercado que estaba cerca de su casa; pensaba preparar la cena para su madre y sus hermanos antes de ir a ver a su adorado Zaz-chan, como ella acostumbraba llamarle; estaba comenzando a llover... Deseó feliz navidad a algunos conocidos y sacó su paraguas; de pronto un abrazo por su espalda la hizo dejar caer sus bolsas y dibujar una expresión de horror en el rostro.. Una voz conocida susurrándole al oído..- "Te casas y no conmigo.. Pero no creas que lo permitiré.." Apretó la boca de la chica con su mano, evitando que gritara, y tras darle un golpe suave en la nuca se la llevó hasta su auto inconsciente... Lamentablemente nadie los vio y no pudieron hacer nada.. 

El helado de chocolate se derretía a grandes pedazos en la lengua de la Ryuuzaki; el chico de pelo color magenta pálido la observaba fijamente con aquellos ojos color zafiro penetrante... Umi vio pasar a cierto chico de pelo castaño oscuro caminando a pasos largos frente a la cafetería y se puso de pie; llegó corriendo hasta la esquina y 1 minuto después Zaz interrumpía involuntariamente la cita de la chica y su novio... Marina y Clef tenían ya más de año y medio saliendo; la verdad era que ella fue la que tuvo que pedírselo puesto que él era muy distante y sería una de las últimas cosas que le propondría, sorprendentemente no le dijo que no y al contrario procedió a besarla en forma de aceptación... Muchos veían con malos ojos aquella relación ya que él la superaba por 9 años, pero mientras ellos sintiesen esa chispa que los movía a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, lo que los demás dijeran no importaba; ni siquiera la tristeza de Ascot... El profesor trató de comer la fresa que adornaba su helado pero la muchacha se la arrebató antes de que pudiera tocarla y se la comió.. La nuca de ambos acompañantes se llenó de gotitas de sudor al mismo tiempo que la lluvia arreciaba.   
-Disculpen...-el más joven se puso de pie.-Creo que se me hace un poco tarde...   
-Vas a ver a Hikaru?- interrogó la azulada.   
-Eeeh.. Si, así es!! Quedamos en vernos más tarde en el centro comercial para ir al cine...   
-Ayy! Pero si está lloviendo!! No te vayas!! Quédate un ratito más y te invitamos un helado!!! Verdad que si, Clef?! ^^   
El muchacho asintió un poco.-Tengo otra opción..?   
-Yo creo que no!!   
-..si, así es...   
Zazu se sonrió y no esperó más; se sentó en la silla en la que estaba a un lado de la niña y encargó helado de chocolate con licor; Clef simplemente se les quedó viendo con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. Lo aceptaran o no, esos dos hacían una bonita pareja.. O al menos se parecían demasiado.. Masaru abrió los ojos; estaba en el dojo, sentado en el piso y viendo como Kakeru trataba de ponerse de cabeza sobre un cojín en forma de gato; dirigió la mirada hasta la ventana y esperó.. Hikaru ya se había tardado mucho, es más, él se estaba muriendo de hambre! Se levantó y llegó a la puerta; pasaban de las 9 de la noche.. Vio venir a su "cuñado" en compañía de Clef y Umi y luego llamó a su hermano.   
-Nee!! Hikaru ya se tardó!!! Y ahí está Zazu!!   
El otro cayó pesadamente sobre su rostro dejando marcadas las tablas del piso en su cara; se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor.-Es cierto.. Algo debe haberle pasado, seguro fue la lluvia que no la dejó salir del supermercado ^^   
-O tal vez algún hombre malo la persuadió de ir con él...-Masaru comenzó a meter cizaña.   
-...o algún ladrón le quitó sus bombones y ahora la pequeña Hikaru se encuentra llorando sola en aquel mismo lugar esperando porque alguien la rescate!!!   
-O un sujeto muy extraño le habló porque ella era la más bonita de todas!!!   
Empuñaron sus manos de forma amenazante hacia el frente al tiempo que comenzaban a sudar de celos..-O quizás Latiz la secuestró porque se enteró de que se iba a casar y quería impedirlo!!!   
Masaru miró a Kakeru y Kakeru miró a Masaru... Soltaron una divertida carcajada que sonó por toda la habitación hasta que un par de gotas recorrieron sus rostros y se miraron entre si una vez más.. Y si eso último era cierto..? Después de todo había sonado tan lógico... Salieron corriendo del dojo todavía sin zapatos e ignoraron a los visitantes.. Tenían que encontrar a su hermanita lo más pronto posible!! 

En alguna habitación oscura, una pelirroja reposaba sin sentido sobre una cama de colchas teñidas en negro; en las paredes había muchas ilustraciones de espadas y planetas lejanos que en alguna ocasión le ayudase a colocar y escoger; también estaba la fotografía vieja de un joven de pelo color marrón y mirada tranquila; un par de veces Hikaru tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con él y le parecía una persona muy simpática y amable.. Tenía una bonita voz y siempre estaba sonriendo... Lo más extraño en él era que todo mundo le llamaba por "ella" siendo que era un "él"; nunca lo comprendió y prefirió no hacerlo, después de todo ese chico parecía tener un muy raro interés en ella que le asustaba.. Se llamaba Eagle Vision, pero según le había comunicado Zazu, él había muerto en un accidente no hacían más de 2 años Pobrecito.. Sus ojos comenzaron a despertar y pudo distinguir la lámpara blanca en el techo, que por el momento estaba apagada... Se levantó a toda prisa y quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero al abrir la puerta él ya la estaba esperando.. Escribió una expresión de pánico en su mirada y quiso regresar; Latiz la detuvo por un brazo hasta que la tuvo junto a él; pese a los intentos desesperados de la chica por escaparse, acercó su rostro y le besó en el cuello..-Por qué te casas..?-alcanzó a murmurar el hombre; la niña abrió los ojos todavía sonrojada..   
-Quién te lo ha dicho...?   
-**POR QUÉ TE CASAS?!**   
-...Porque encontré a alguien que se ganó mi cariño y deseo estar toda mi vida a su lado...   
-Así como querías estarlo conmigo..?   
Hikaru se ruborizó más.-Quería estarlo... Ahora ya no... No, porque te atreviste a lastimarme y él supo darme alegría en medio de la tristeza que me llenaba en aquel tiempo... Pero no te preocupes que ya te he olvidado; no eres más que un simple recuerdo detestado en mi pasado!!   
El sujeto la sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que se alejara; apretó los dedos por encima de la blusa de la chica y ella tuvo tiempo a lanzar un gemido de dolor... Era él presionando su pecho.. Y le dolía...   
-Eso ya no me importa mucho realmente...-aclaró el espadachín mientras que la obligaba a ir hacia dentro de la recámara una vez más; la Shidô sintió como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento cuando tuvo los dedos del hombre debajo de su falda... Tenía intenciones para con ella, y no le gustaba como iban pintándose las cosas; como pudo lo empujó y se resguardó en la esquina del cuarto; Latiz había cerrado la puerta al entrar y en todo caso ella no iba a poder escaparse de él ya que era bastante más ágil y fuerte que ella... -Qué...?- su voz temblaba entre su garganta dejado escapar solo un hito por sus labios- Qué es lo que quieres..? Por qué me has traído aquí?!   
Cuando el maestro de esgrima se quitó los guantes y le sonrió ella lo supo..-Qué no te has dado cuenta? Un día me prometiste que serías toda mía en el futuro.. Y no sé en que sentido lo dijeras, pero lo que es MI razón, tú te comprometiste a entregarte toda a mí..- se acercó hasta ella a pasos cortos y acarició sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano; pegó su cuerpo al pequeño de la jovencita y la estuvo besando de pie por unos minutos; lágrimas chillaban por salir de los ojos del rayo pero tenía que soportar y no demostrarle todo lo que iba a lastimarla... En aquel momento de desesperación lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en Zazu y en lo que tendría que decir al respecto...   
Masaru y Kakeru encontraron a una adolorida y destrozada Hikaru debajo de la lluvia cerca de 4 horas después; la abrazaron y ella solamente supo llorar y tiritar de frío entre los brazos de sus hermanos; cuando vio llegar a su novio corriendo hasta ella con mirada de preocupación, rompió en llanto y se escapó hacia dentro de su casa.-Ya no quiero... YA NO PUEDO CASARME CONTIGO!!!!! -nadie dijo nada al respecto con excepción del corazón del chico, que yacía destrozado en el suelo.... Los Shidô le pidieron que volviera al día siguiente para que hablaran cuando ella estuviese calmada y él asintió... Caminó a casa dejando los trozos de su alma en aquel dojo, bajo el cielo de navidad... 

A primera hora de la mañana Umi y Fuu se encontraban en casa de su amiga pequeña o su hermana menor como solían llamarle; en aquel tiempo la rubia y la pelirroja habían limado asperezas y acordaron que todo lo que sucedía era que la más alta había confundido un poderoso y sobre protector cariño de hermanas que no sentía ni por su hermana Ku, con amor; acudieron a ella como madres preocupadas y la interrogaron de forma sutil.-Dime querida...-comenzó la azul.-Por qué estás así...? Qué fue lo que te pasó? Quieres decírnoslo? - la colorina negó con la cabeza.   
-Pero por qué no..?-intervino Fuu.-Tal vez podamos ayudarte a sentirte mejor..   
-ES QUE NUNCA ME VOY A SENTIR MEJOR!!!-la voz del rayo cortando las palabras de sus amigas de tajo.-NO VOY A SENTIRME BIEN JAMÁS PORQUE LATIZ ABUSÓ DE MÍ!!!   
Luego se dejó caer sobre la cama y ocultó el rostro entre los cojines; ahora estaba llorando a moco suelto con dolor en cada gemido; el par de muchachas se vieron entre sí e hicieron cara de enojo... Ese tal Latens tendría que pagar con su vida lo que le había hecho a su amiga.. Satoru fue el primero en ser informado; se levantó, sin expresión en el rostro, y salió del dojo.. Llevaba la katana entre los dedos de una se sus manos.. Más adelante encontró a Kakeru y a Masaru, les dijo unas cosas y en menos de medio minuto ellos salieron corriendo con la misma dirección que había tomado el mayor antes; Hikaru no se enteró de nada al respecto.. Después Torque apareció; quería que le explicara que le sucedía y por qué había dicho que ya no quería casarse con él... O mejor dicho, por qué había dicho que **-no podía-** casarse con él.. Llegó todavía sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta; en cuanto Lucy lo vio echó a correr y no le permitió hablarle; aunque sus compañeras trataron de convencerla de que le dijera la verdad, ella no aceptó y encima les prohibió a ellas hacerlo; Zazu no debía enterarse de aquel asunto NUNCA; pero tampoco podrían casarse ahora... El muchacho se alejó a pasos cortos mientras que la veía acurrucada en una rama retorcida del árbol más grande y viejo que estaba en el patio, donde ellos pasaron muchos buenos momentos juntos... Después de todo, si ella no estaba dispuesta a luchar contra aquello que la atormentaba y prefería sacrificar así su amor, él no iba a hacer nada; o tal vez si; por el momento solamente sentía deseos de golpear a alguien... 

-Sabes?? Me gustan mucho las chicas bajitas...-dio un suspiro mientras bebía.-De pelo corto.. De dulce voz y carácter suave.. No las exijo bonitas, pero quiero una chica que me comprenda...   
Geo Metro observaba a su amigo con ojos incrédulos; ellos siempre habían llevado una relación mucho más estrecha que la de un simple maestro / alumno cualquiera; Geo era el mejor amigo para Zazu y Zazu lo era para Geo desde que Eagle había muerto.. Estaban en casa del más alto, el de la cicatriz en el mentón que se había hecho durante su entrenamiento militar cuando quiso ser soldado pero fue herido y enviado a casa; para él siempre fue una experiencia humillante el recordar ese tema... De repente estiró la mano por sobre la cabeza del chico y le arrebató la botella antes de que siguiera bebiendo, y es que a Metro nunca le había gustado el alcohol; según él: _"El agua es para el rey, y el vino para el wey"_; a Toruku le causaba gracia aquel dicho distorsionado que su profesor de deportes solía poner en práctica siempre que lo veía tomando aunque fuese solo un poco de licor. El sujeto negó con la cabeza, viéndolo tratar de recuperarla..-Zaz! Por qué haces eso???   
-Por qué...? Porque Hikaru ya no quiere casarse conmigo...-la voz del joven todavía se escuchaba dentro de lo normal, aunque sus sentidos comenzaban a entorpecerse.   
-Y? Acaso sabes por qué no quiere??   
-No... no lo sé y ella no quiere decírmelo!!!   
-En ese caso... Lo que tienes que hacer es ir allá y hablar con ella!! Demostrarle todo lo que te importa y hacerle saber que sucediera lo que le hubiese sucedido, tú no vas a abandonarla nunca!! Recuérdale que te tiene a ti a su lado porque la amas por ser quien es... Recuérdaselo Zazu..   
Los ojos del más pequeño se iluminaron por un instante..-Pero... Ya quise hacerlo, Geo... Y ella no me lo permitió... Se escondió apenas me vio y dijo que no insistiera, que no iba a casarse conmigo ya...   
Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que la garganta de Metron produjo un sonido extraño de reproche.-Vé una vez más... Hazle ver que nunca estará sola... Pero si aún así ella no cambia de parecer, puedes hacer algo mucho más ventajoso que quedarte aquí a depositar tu pena en botellas de licor!   
-...de qué hablas..?   
El profesor se puso de pie y sacó un sobre de uno de los cajones de un mueble; se lo entregó con dedos temblorosos al mismo tiempo que se reacomodaba sobre el cojín color verde seco.. Aquella carta llevaba grabados el nombre de Zazu Torque en el lado frontal anexado a un pequeño mensaje de **"IMPORTANTE"**; del lado contrario se encontraba la dirección del Instituto NSX y la fecha de un mes antes, cuando mucho; tomó el sobre con una mano y procedió a abrirlo.-Qué cosa es esto??   
-Llegó hace cerca de un mes a la escuela; según nos lo dijo el encargado de entregarlo, eres una persona bastante capaz... y... Bueno, como dentro de muy poco terminarás la universidad te ofrecen un puesto en América.. Es acerca de un proyecto para el Pentágono Occidental... Están creando máquinas para la guerra muy poderosas a las que han llamado FTO y GTO... El hombre que asistió dijo que te necesitaban para el diseño y mantenimiento de sus mecanismos puesto que nadie era mejor que tú para el trabajo.. 

Ciertamente... Leyó el papel 4 veces más y las letras y palabras nunca cambiaban su sentido; "Estimado Mr. Torque; nos complace informarle que después de interminables estudios globales por elegir a una persona lo suficientemente hábil con máquinas y sistemas operativos complicados, lo hemos escogido a usted.. Su trabajo consistirá en procesar los datos y diseñar Mechas e Unidades de Infiltración para el Pentágono; el lugar de operación en E. U. A. , en América. Su sueldo será bastante conveniente y las prestaciones por ley correspondientes; sin más que agregar, esperamos su respuesta a no más tardar 2 meses. [Firma y sello] Arlington, Virginia; Pentágono de los Estados Unidos; Gobierno de los Estados Unidos Norteamericanos." Levantó la mirada.. Uno de sus más grandes sueños era el de trabajar en algún proyecto de tales magnitudes que sirviera para el beneficio de su especie, pero nunca pensó que la oportunidad pudiera llegar a presentársele.. Miró a Geo y éste se sorprendió.   
-Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!   
-Bueno.. parecías estar tan emocionado con tu boda que se me hizo muy egoísta pensar en que pudieras alejarte del lugar y la persona a la que tanto amas..   
-No seas mentiroso... Mi compromiso vino tan rápido como se fue y no hubo tiempo para que...   
-Ok, lo admito!! Sabía que iba a suceder tarde o temprano así que no quise que te vieras en algún tipo de conflicto emocional por si deberías escogerla a ella o al empleo... Sin embargo, ahora...   
Otra vez reinó el silencio; el mecánico se puso de pie, dio un último trago a su bebida y tomó el abrigo del perchero para salir corriendo.-Te veré pronto, Geo Metro!!!   
-A donde vas?!!   
-A PEDIRLE A ALGUIEN QUE DECIDA MI DESTINO!!   
La puerta se cerró justo a tiempo como para no permitir a la nieve que caía pesadamente sobre la ciudad de Tokio, el entrar a la casa.. Él se volvió a acomodar y tragó de su vaso con té. Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó a Asuka y Sang Yung, quienes se encontraban viendo las noticias por televisión; besó a su madre e inmediatamente se encerró en su habitación; ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a escuchar el "Qué pasó?" que le gritó su mamá respecto a su asunto con Hikaru... Se sentó frente a una mesa reclinable y encendió una lámpara de noche; estaba oscureciendo.. Era tiempo de comenzar y saber si realmente valía la pena esperar a la chica.. Pero ahora.. ¿Qué tenía que escribir..? _"Querida Hikaru..."_

Un trío de muchachos llegaron finalmente al último piso de un edificio alto; tenía el número 427 en la puerta y un ojo de vidrio para identificar a los visitantes; sin tocar, derribaron la puerta y el más alto de ellos entró al departamento; un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules los miró y se puso de pie por reflejo; Masaru, Kakeru y Satoru lo miraron con odio antes de lanzarse contra él.. Pagaría.. Sin más ni menos, él pagaría... Hikaru abrió los ojos sobre el sofá que se encontraba en la sala de su casa; su madre estaba junto a ella, acariciando sus cabellos de fuego y sonriéndole con amargura...-Qué pasa..?   
La mujer derramó una lágrima sobre la nariz de la chica y ella supo que ya se había enterado; se levantó y la abrazó.. Dos pares de ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lloraron abrazadas por un rato.. Los tres hermanos mayores entraron a casa con sus espadas en alto y mirada vengativa... Latiz ya no sería problema para ellos, nunca más... O al menos por el momento. Por la mañana sus amigas la estaban esperando en la puerta de su casa; la navidad había pasado y ya era tiempo de volver a clases.. Después de todo solamente irían un par de semanas antes de la gran noche; iban a graduarse... Caminando en silencio por las calles nevadas de Tokio, llegaron a una gran edificación y saludaron a sus compañeros; cada cual iría en aulas diferentes durante el último curso antes del examen final así que se despidieron y acordaron en almorzar juntas; más tarde hubo deportes; la pelirroja se dirigió lentamente hacia los vestidores y se quitó los zapatos; abrió su casillero y cual no sería su sorpresa al toparse con una pequeña carta en sobre blanco, adornada con un corazoncito en el pegamento; pudo ver grabadas unas letras en japonés que la hicieron ruborizarse toda.. La primera era una barra delgada atravesada en forma horizontal con dos más cruzando por ella, una más corta y la otra más larga y curveada al final rematada con diminutas comillas a un lado.. La segunda era una barra horizontal corta con una mucho más larga y apandada que nacía desde su extremo derecho hasta el pie del "renglón" dejando escapar una "patita" en su mitad, igual adornada con comillas al final.. En castellano aquello se deletreaba Za-Zu; sin pensarlo la regresó al interior del cajoncito y cerró de golpe... Estaba demasiado nerviosa para atreverse a leer el contenido.. Y no quería saber nada de él! No deseaba que se enterara de lo sucia que estaba ahora... Nunca debería saberlo... Sus dedos temblaron al volver a abrir la puertecilla y rescatar el papel... Lo echó en su bolsillo y salió corriendo del lugar; tal vez la leería más tarde. 

"Querida Hikaru... 

Sabes algo..? Siempre dije que algún día conseguiría una linda novia que fuera bajita, de pelo corto, alegre y bonita.. Tú no tenías el pelo corto pero aún así me gustaste, y me gustaste más... Y todavía más hasta que un día me desperté sabiendo que mi gusto ya no era gusto, era amor... Y te amé, y luego te amé más y más hasta que me di cuenta de que lo mío por ti ya no era amor, era necesidad.. Y te lo hice saber. Mi corazón saltó de alegría al escuchar el primer _"te amo"_ que me dedicaste aquella noche, a mí y sólo a mí... Dijiste que un hombre malo te hizo sufrir antes y que tu alma estaba lastimada... Quise ser tu medicina y lo fui... Por un tiempo.. Mucho más de 5 años.. 5 años en los que fui inmensamente a tu lado, sabiendo que te quería y tú me querías a mi... Sabes algo más? Siempre soñé casarme con la mujer de la que estuviera enamorado y sólo por esa causa; nunca nadie me obligaría a estar con alguien a quien no quisiera ni dejaría jamás a la mujer de mis sueños.. Te propuse matrimonio apenas hace un par de días, y dijiste que si... Entonces fui más feliz.. Tú dijiste también que no era bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás ni hacer las cosas sin dar una razón... Sin embargo lo has hecho.. Te alejaste de mí sin darme razones ni palabras... Quise buscarte pero huiste de mí como conejo asustado.. Y eso destrozó mi corazón... Sabes otra cosa..? Siempre soñé también con trabajar en lo que a mí me gusta, no importando a qué o quién tuviese que renunciar en el camino.... Y... Te digo algo más? Mi oportunidad llegó... Puedo ir a América al terminar el mes para comenzar a trabajar como diseñador de Mecha en Estados Unidos, para el Pentágono... Pero... No quiero irme.. Porque tú sigues aquí.. Y a pesar de que te fuiste de mi lado sin decirme por qué, sin importarte el herir mis sentimientos o tomarte la molestia de pensar en todos los planes y sueños que habías destrozado con unas simples palabras... "No me casaré contigo". Debo pensar nuevamente las cosas? Mis sentimientos por ti siguen firmes, pero ahora no estoy seguro de lo que tú sientes por mí o si mereces todo lo que hay en mi corazón para tí........ Hikaru... Quiero ir a Estados Unidos.. Quiero diseñar Mecha y sentirme vivo realizando el sueño de mi vida, pero no quiero hacerlo solo.. No deseo hacerlo pasando por encima tuyo.. Lo único que te pido; lo único que deseo que hagas es decirme que no quieres que me vaya, y nunca voy a hacerlo.. Estaré toda mi vida contigo, amándote como siempre.. Pero si has dejado de amarme o es que nunca lo hiciste, te dejaré en paz y me marcharé para América. Me voy éste 30 de diciembre.. Ve al aeropuerto por la madrugada, antes de que parta el vuelo 367, que yo te estaré esperando.. Como te estuve esperando toda mi vida.. 

Zazu Torque" 

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chiquilla hasta la hoja de papel que temblaba entre sus dedos; 30 de diciembre... Sería por la mañana.. Y es que había conservado guardada aquella carta por un par de días antes de decidirse a abrirla.. Y ahora... Permitiría que el amor de su vida se marchara para siempre de ella solamente por su terquedad?? No, pero no era tan sencillo!! Alguien que no era él había osado tocarla y hacerla suya sin su permiso, y eso Zazu nunca se lo perdonaría... Se dejó caer sobre la cama y lloró por un rato más.. Todavía no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Sus hermanos la notaron mucho más deprimida aquella tarde; salió de casa cerca del anochecer y no volvió en mucho rato.. No supieron que cosa había salido a hacer y prefirieron no preguntar... Es que deseaba pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión que era la que valdría para siempre.. Caminó frente a un edificio un poco grande.. Recordó la vez en que Zazu le regaló un conejo de peluche con un enorme moño blanco el día que cumplieron su primer año... Sonrió mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas muy a su pesar; siguió caminando y vio a la distancia el parque de diversiones al que solían ir cada fin de semana... También estaba la cafetería donde decidieron tener su primera cita, y la paletería donde él declaró frente a todas las personas que acababan de cumplir 3 años juntos... Los recuerdos eran buenos, realmente no tenían ninguna mala aventura ni recordaba haber peleado con él algún día... Tal vez estaba dejando ir a la persona que estuvo destinada para ella desde el día en que nació, y sin saberlo dejaba ir con él la felicidad... Levantó las manos y estrechó la gorra verde con gafas que adornaba su cabeza desde hacían 5 años... Pudo ruborizarse al recordar más de los buenos momentos.. Y si en verdad era él..??? Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a una pareja joven acompañada de un pequeño niño que les decía que cosa quería de regalo para el día de reyes.. La mujer le sonrió y le dijo que esperara.. -No te preocupes pequeño Sasuke... Muy pronto podrás tenerlo..   
-Gracias Mamá Hikari!!!   
Shidô estalló en llanto y salió corriendo.. Estaba comenzando a nevar otra vez. 

-WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW, WOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!   
Torque contemplaba emocionado, a través del monitor de una computadora, los planos en tercera dimensión de las mechas en las que él trabajaría; se decantó por uno blanco al que llamaban FTO pero el GTO, de color oscuro, no se veía nada mal.. Presionó varias teclas y estuvo observando más.   
-ESTOS ROBOTS ESTÁN SÚPER CHIDÍSIMOS!! ESTÁN MUY GRANDES!! NO CAMBIARÁN DE FORMA?!!!- montones de destellitos y corazones aparecieron en su alrededor al mismo tiempo de que se informaba acerca de ellos; sin duda... La afición más grande del muchacho eran las máquinas y lo iban a ser siempre.. -Y pilotos??- accedió a una nueva liga y pudo ver la lista de los candidatos a pilotos.. Sus latidos se detuvieron un segundo al ver que en el primer lugar de la lista, el nombre Eagle Vision figuraba para ser piloto del FTO... Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver.. El único detalle era que las letras de su nombre se encontraban en rojo a diferencia de las negras de todos los demás.. Suspiró y continuó observando... En segundo lugar un hombre llamado Ráfaga parecía cumplir con todos los requisitos; sí.. Se veía bien.. Cuando dirigió la mirada hasta la lista del GTO cayó chistosamente al suelo desde su silla; el primer nombre era Geo Metro... Geo Metro para piloto de una de esas mechas tan maravillosas?!!! Pero que privilegio!! Y por fín su sueño de volver a las tácticas militares se vería realizado.. Y trabajarían juntos!! Se sonrió ampliamente hasta que vislumbró la silueta de una chica pelirroja de pelo largo y trenzado que había sido nombrada capitana del Primer Escuadrón de Mechas Para el Pentágono; su nombre era Impala y era de Rusia.. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta el lado de su adorada niña cuando el gato tiró un montón de libros al suelo; se levantó a recogerlos y los colocó sobre el librero.. La nostalgia fue en aumento cuando pudo ver las fotografías que conservaba de la joven, y de los dos juntos... Se agolpó a si mismo contra la pared y trató de contenerse... Sus lágrimas rodaron por primera vez hasta salpicar el piso.. -Hikaru.... 

La susodicha estuvo girando sobre su cama toda la noche... No sabía que hacer; pensaba, hilaba, deseaba, chillaba y se reprochaba... Quería estar con él.. Deseaba estar toda su vida a su lado!! Pero... De no ser por el maldito de Latiz ahora todo estaría tan bien!! Gracias al cielo sus hermanos le habían dado una buena lección y lo habían llevado a la cárcel por abusar sexualmente de una joven... No saldría de ahí en muchos, MUCHOS años; vio caer la nieve blanca a través de su ventana y poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo... No se dio cuenta de que el Sol no tardaba en salir por entre las montañas y se le haría tarde... Sorpresivamente el despertador sonó, anunciando las 4 de la mañana, hora en la que tendría que estar en el aeropuerto para detener a Zaz, pero la mala noche la hizo levantar un pie y arrojar el reloj contra la pared... Ella sólo quería dormir un poco más.   
Geo Metro colocó la palma de su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Zazu y negó con la cabeza; él todavía mantenía la esperanza de que ella llegaría de un momento a otro.. Pero la voz de aquella mujer que le llamaba para abordar o perder su vuelo quebró sus pensamientos... El más joven le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo y tomó su equipaje.-En todo caso.. Te veré pronto, no?   
Geo asintió, sonriéndole; se despidieron en la salida que iba hacia la pista e hicieron una señal de felicitación mutuamente, con su dedo pulgar levantado hacia arriba; la muchacha del aeropuerto condujo al chico hasta el avión y él abordó... Todavía lanzó una mirada hacia el ventanal esperando por verla, pero nadie estaba ahí, con excepción de algunas otras familias y su mejor amigo.. Suspiró profundamente y entró al avión.. No muy lejos de ahí una pelirroja corría a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas por las calles tupidas de nieve; se había quedado dormida!! Tomó un taxi y sin pagarle al conductor entró al edificio; se agolpó contra el cristal que dividía la pista de aterrizaje de la aduana y vio su vuelo despegar... Sus ojos se cristalizaron y lloró por tercera ocasión en lo que iba del día... Se había ido!! Sin ella... Sin saber por qué lo había dejado y todo lo que le amaba... Caminó sin prisa ni dirección alguna mientras que estrechaba entre sus dedos unas gafas de aviador y una carta... La gorra verde se escurrió desde su cabeza hasta sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas entre la nieve..-Zazu... Por qué te fuiste..?? Te necesito... TE AMO!!!! 

Y es aquí cuando volvemos a la realidad.. La realidad que se escapó de aquel pasado y aquellos recuerdos, en que el tiempo siguió su camino sin contar con esa pequeña historia de amor fallido... Solamente 5 años más sin saber nada el uno del otro.. Ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni una sola visita... Shidô no había vuelto a salir con nadie, y es que según meditó, dos decepciones en la vida eran bastante como para hacer que una mujer deje de creer en el amor... Umi Ryuuzaki había salido de vacaciones aquella navidad en compañía de su familia y su prometido, un tal Clef que la había conquistado sin razones aparentes y que unos añitos después le propuso matrimonio; Fuu se había casado con Ferio y se dedicaba a dar clases particulares de arreglos florales a las niñas de la ciudad; Hikaru permaneció en compañía de su madre viviendo en el Dojo Shidô unos años más hasta que se decidió por vivir sola y trabajar como maestra de artes marciales en una academia privada; pronto, muy pronto llegaría la navidad... Arregló su departamento y salió a la calle; cuando volvió encontró un paquete en su puerta forrado con papel dorado y una tarjeta blanca que decía_ "Para tí"_; un impacto exagerado llegó al corazón de la joven de 24 años ahora, quien se apresuró a tomar la caja y quitar la envoltura; una caja de tamaño normal color negra estaba dentro; la destapó como si fuese un frasco y un álbum fotográfico junto con una sortija dorada se encontraban ahí dentro.. La primera foto era Hikaru, la segunda Zazu, la tercera ambos una semana después de conocerse, la cuarta una pareja un poco más crecida y la quinta no estaba... Solamente una tarjeta que decía "Esta nos la tomamos en cuanto nos casemos.." Sus ojos se inundaron inmediatamente y volvió la mirada hacia el pasillo; un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, de ojos color granate de bohemia y amplia sonrisa estaba parado frente a ella...-Me gusta más como suena Hikaru Torque.. Y a ti..?   
No dijeron nada y corrieron a estrecharse con cariño; había lágrimas entre sus ojos, escurriendo desde sus párpados y refrescando las mejillas sonrojadas..-Zaz-chan!! Cómo fue que...?   
-Umi me lo dijo todo..-interrumpió, alejándose un poco de ella hasta quedar frente a frente; sujetó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y pegó su nariz a la suya.-No sabes todo lo que pudimos evitarnos si me lo hubieses dicho antes!! Hikaru.. Te amo... Y nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer, va a cambiar todo lo que siento, he sentido y sentiré toda mi vida por ti...   
La mujer se sonrió apenada; lo abrazó por el torso y se besaron..-Lo sé... ahora lo sé... 

Años más tarde, una pareja caminaba por las calles nevadas de la ciudad; veían aparadores y comparaban precios; había que comprar obsequios de navidad para sus amigos, su familia, y ese trío de niños que andaban unos pasos delante de ellos, jugando con un perro nombrado Hikari, con pelo oscuro y ojos de fuego, y que solían llamarlos: -Papi Zazu! Mamá Hikaru! Queremos estos! 

Después de todo, el amor no se fue... Seguía ahí; Esperando.. Igual que ellos.... 

........................................... 

Notas de Zazu: 

^^u Hola.... Ya sé, ya sé!! Para todos los fanáticos de CLAMP menos para los de Latiz, Eagle o Primera!! iOi Perdonen si he colocado como malo al primero, como muerto al segundo y como amante a la tercera, pero es que... No se me ocurría otra cosa ;_______; Que qué cosa tienen que ver Hikaru y Zazu..? Ay pues yo no sé! Pero según leí por ahí y me di cuenta, en el ánime él demuestra demasiado la atracción que siente por la chica .////.- Lo que sucede es que ustedes no me conocen pero yo soy dada a las parejas no oficiales (Wizarmon+Tailmon, Corrector Synchro+Yui, Hikaru+Zazu) y cosa parecida que solamente dan pistas de que... "pudo haber sido, no?" Al principio dije que esto era un fanfic corto y miren con semejante monstruosidad que vienen a toparse! Pero es que en comparación con mis gigantes de 10 a 15 capítulos esto está bastante corto ^___^u Hubiera preferido dividirlo en algunos 4 capítulos pero todavía no aprendo a manejar el sistema éste y me daba flojera subirlos uno por uno ¬_¬u Debo mencionar también los datos enciclopédicos referentes a sus nombres y a quien era quien castellanizado por si se confundieron en algunas partes ^_~   
-Hikaru Shidô/ Lucy Shidou   
-Umi Ryuuzaki/ Marina Ryuuzaki   
-Fuu Jôyi/ Anaís Jouyi (que no sé ni como se escribe su apellido i_i)   
-Kakeru, Satoru & Masaru/ Cameo, Saturno & Maciel (que se parecen los nombres? ^.^)   
-Ferio/ Paris   
-Esmerude/ Esmeralda (tampoco sé bien como se escribe su nombre en japo u_ú)   
-Primera/ Primavera   
-Zazu Torque/ Zaz   
-Geo Metro/ Geo Metron   
-Eagle Vision/ Águila Vision   
-FTO/ Iron   
-Asuka/ Aska de Farem   
-Tatta & Tatora/ Tata y Tatra   
Y ya no me acuerdo de los demás XP Por cierto que, si lo notaron, no ha sido un fanfic convencional, sino uno alternativo, donde Lucy, Anaís y Marina no fueron nunca a Céfiro; es más, ni siquiera los Cefirianos vivían allá, sino en la Tierra, en el mundo real. Otro dato curioso que quiero mencionar es que me di cuenta de que el vestuario de Autozam que le colocan a Hikaru en el ánime fue robado de una de las ilustraciones de las CLAMP en donde ellas aparecen luciendo las vestimentas de Chizeta, Farem y Autozam respectivamente, no? Lo noté porque los Autozamitas no utilizan ropa de colores chillantes, es todo lo contrario, y el traje de Lucy ha salido rojo n__ñu Aunque esto no tiene nada que ver, eh? Adoro escribir disclaimer's largotes! XD Agradezco a Eleone-chan por su ayuda, puesto que si no fuera por ella, yo hubiera cometido metidas de pata más enormes de las que ya coloqué... Así que si en principio he dicho que va dedicado para todos los fans, ahora corrijo y te lo dedico a ti ^o^ Gracias por el fanfic, en serio! Prometo pagarte y escribir uno de Eagle/ Hikaru para mi próximo trabajo ^^ Gracias a todos los que se atrevieron a leer mi fanfic pero agradecería mucho más si me dejasen un Review que no les cuesta nada :p Es el segundo fanfic que escribo de Rayearth y pese al drama me ha gustao mucho *-* Nyaaa!! Mis partes favoritas fueron esas en las que Umi conoció a Clef y en la que Fuu y Ferio cruzaron palabras por primera vez XP Soy mala!!! La relación Hikaru/ Fuu he sido obligada a colocarla por capricho de mi pervertida prima que gusta de Yuri & Yaoi.. Yo no pensaba colocarla porque no viene al caso pero en fin.. El final no quedó exactamente como yo quería, pero es que a medio fic me aburrí y me desesperé de tanto escribir |3 Así que no me demanden! Digo yo.. Si todo el fanfic ha sido una farsa, pero bueno!! Ya me voy! Mi e-mail es **_ztorque@hotmail.com_** y ahí pueden mandarme todo lo que deseen! Pizzas, tacos, tamales y tortas, billetitos, troyanos (al fin que la PC ni es mía XD), viejas verduleras para que me torturen por escribir tan horribles obras y cosa parecida.. 

23 de julio, 2002 


End file.
